Don't Cheat On Me, Baby!
by shootdanonymous
Summary: Sehun memiliki Jongin sebagai kekasih, si mantan preman sekolah. Inginnya meniti masa depan yang cerah dengan Jongin, namun jika disuguhi oleh pengusaha muda nan kaya raya seperti Luhan apa mungkin Sehun bisa setia ?...BL(Boys Love), KaiHun, HanHun.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Cheat On Me, Baby!**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Huang ZiTao, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing, Park Chanyeol, and Other.**

**Rated: T**

**Chaptered**

**Pair: KaiHun, HanHun **

**Warning: Yaoi, BL, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Punya siapa coba **

**Summary: ****Sehun memiliki Jongin sebagai kekasih, si mantan preman sekolah. Inginnya Sehun meniti masa depan yang cerah dengannya, namun jika disuguhi oleh pengusaha muda nan kaya raya seperti Luhan apa mungkin Sehun bisa setia ?..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin sudah menguap malas untuk yang kesembilan kalinya jika dihitung-hitung dengan jari. Ia begini karena bosan. Dan kebosanan sungguh membuatnya mengantuk.

Lalu kenapa bisa bosan ? Tentu saja karena sudah menunggu 2 jam lamanya di pos sekolah. Bukannya kurang kerjaan. Ia cuma sedang nenunggu seseorang. Menunggu kekasih berwajah manis dengan kulit putih yang sudah susah-susah ia dapatkan itu. Si Oh Sehun.

"Lama" Jongin berguman -sambil merengut- protes pada sosok bersurai pirang yang baru saja menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Jongin.

Oh Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu. Terkesan tidak perduli sama sekali walau dalam hati ia menjerit senang karena tidak menyangka kekasih premannya ini rela menunggu hingga sekian lama.

"Kenapa tidak duluan saja kalau begitu ?" Katanya acuh -atau lebih tepatnya berpura-pura acuh.

Jongin menghela nafas lalu bangkit dari duduknya di kursi kayu. Saat berdiri tadi saja rasa-rasanya sampai bisa merasakan bunyi tulang yang tidak mengenakan dari pinggang Jongin.

Ia menyusul langkah Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan, melingkarkan tangan kekarnya di pundak Sehun.

"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kekasih 'kecil' ku ini, hm ?" Berniat menggoda Jongin mengecup ujung bibir kemerahan Sehun sekilas. Sedangkan sang kekasih hanya dapat memutar bola mata malas.

'Kecil' katanya, huh ?

"Sayangku, kenapa wajahmu masam begitu ? Seharusnya aku kan yang kesal karena sudah menunggu lama" Ucap Jongin disertai rengutan kecil yang sebenarnya dapat membuat hati Sehun luluh jika saja ia melihatnya.

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu menunggu"

"Tapi kita selalu pulang bersama, cintaku. Dan kau juga tidak bilang kalau memiliki kelas tambahan" Jongin cepat-cepat memberi pembelaan.

Sehun berdecak sebal masih menolak untuk melihat ke arah Jongin barang sedikitpun.

"Kenapa harus bilang ?" Katanya sinis.

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu menautkan alis melihat perubahan sikap Sehun. Sudah sejak pagi sebenarnya Jongin mulai merasa wajah manis itu berubah datar jika bertemu muka dengannya. Dan _final_nya adalah saat ini.

Pasti ada yang aneh disini. Ia membatin sambil menerka-nerka kesalahan apa yang mungkin ia perbuat.

"kau kenapa Sehun ? Baiklah, katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu marah kali ini" Jongin menggenggam lengan Sehun untuk berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap serius manik hazel yang nenolak untuk menatapnya balik itu.

"Pikir saja sendiri" Sehun menyilangkan lengannya di dada walau masih berhadap-hadapan dengan Jongin.

"Apa masalah tindik ku lagi ? Ayolah baby.. kau sudah mearahi ku seminggu kemarin karena itu kan" Jongin membujuk kekasihnya dengan cara mengelus-elus lembut kedua pipi putih Sehun.

Kali ini Sehun menatap Jongin. Tatapan itu nyalang. Nyaris membuat Jongin menyesal telah menanyakan akibat kemarahan Sehun.

Ya sudah terlanjur. Lagipula ia bukan lelaki yang tidak bertanggung jawab yang membiarkan kekasihnya marah tanpa mengatasinya terlebih dahulu.

"Tepat sekali Jongin! Aku sudah memarahimu selama seminggu penuh soal tindikan di telingamu itu dan kenapa kau malah menggandakannya?!"

Sehun menatap Jongin semakin kesal saat lelaki itu hanya diam dengan alis berkerut.

"Ku kira kau sudah tidak masalah lagi, hun"

"Tidak masalah bagaimana ? Kau mau jadi preman apa ?" Kenyataannya Jongin bisa dibilang adalah preman sekolah, menggunakan tindikan di telinga dari sejak ia kelas dua -ia lepas saat sedang proses mengejar Sehun-, keluar masuk ruang BP setiap minggu, terkadang ia bersama teman-temannya kedapatan tawuran dengan sekolah lain. Ya hanya saja tingkat kenakalannya sudah lebih berkurang saat ia berpacaran dengan Sehun.

Jongin berdehem lama. Seperti menimang-nimang perkataan Sehun.

"Kalau kau mau aku jadi preman, dengan senang ha- awww!"

"Mau jadi preman, huh ? Yasudah sana pergi dan jangan pacari aku!" Dengan memberi Jongin sekali lagi tijakan terakhir di kaki, Sehun berjalan menjauhi Jongin namun segera ditahan oleh sang kekasih dengan memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Bercanda sayang" Jongin menyeringai saat mendapati Sehun mengembungkan pipinya lucu. Gemas, ia menggigit pipi mengembung itu tanpa ampun sehingga menghasilkan pekikan kesal dari Sehun.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita minum bubble t-"

"Aku tidak akan luluh hanya karena bu-"

"Sepuasmu"

Sehun terdiam, matanya membelo lucu sehingga membuat Jongin semakin gemas.

"B-bubble tea sepuasku ?"

Jongin mengangguk pasti.

Sehun tampak ragu, ia menggigit bibirnya antara ingin menerima tawaran Jongin atau tidak.

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa"

Sama seperti hari-hari lain, Sehun akan luluh dan berhenti memarahi Jongin hanya dengan ditraktir Bubble tea... terlebih kali ini sepuasnya. Memangnya siapa Sehun ingin menolak tawaran semenarik itu huh ?

"Dan satu lagi, hentikan panggilan-panggilan menggelikanmu itu!"

"Baiklah sayangku"

"Jongin!"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memijat keningnya merasa pusing. Barusan menerima pesan dari sang ayah, terlebih isi dari pesan tersebut yang sangat membuatnya ingin mengamuk.

"Pindah ke seoul dia bilang, seenaknya saja!"

Merasa kesal sendiri akhirnya ia melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan melempar bolpoin yang ia pegang ke sembarang arah.

"Sial.. sial.. SIAL!" Dan memuncaklah sudah kemarahan yang ditahan-tahan lelaki Chinese itu dengan melempar seluruh barang-barang yang ada dimejanya.

Sungguh ini semua hanya karena ayahnya yang menyuruh Luhan untuk pindah tugas di Seoul, alasan sang ayah karena belakangan perusahaan disana kurang berjalan lancar dikarenakan pemimpin yang tidak becus.

Luhan yakin, itu hanyalah alasan ayahnya. Karena yang dibicarakan disini adalah perusahaan Seoul yang merupakan salah satu cabang paling maju milik ayah Luhan.

"T-tuan apa ada masalah ?" Seorang wanita berambut hitam yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris Luhan mengintip dari balik pintu. Tampaknya ia mendengar suara ribut yang dihasilkan Luhan sehingga menimbulkan rasa khawatirnya.

Luhan hanya diam menghadap kaca transparan yang menyediakan pemandangan indah kota Beijing. Nafasnya tampak naik turun efek menahan emosi.

Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu menoleh ke arah sekretarisnya yang hanya dapat terdiam heran atas kerusakan yang telah dilakukan Luhan.

"Kau cukup bersihkan ini aku akan pergi"

Dengan langkah panjangnya Luhan segera berjalan keluar melewati sang sekretaris malang yang hanya dapat menggeser badannya takut-takut, padahal ia ingin memberitahukan Luhan bahwa 10 menit lagi ia memiliki rapat.

Nasibnya memang memiliki bos yang emosianal.

...

"Ahhh.. Jongin!"

"...sebentar lagi baby"

"Uuhh cepatlah"

"..."

"Ngggh aarg sialan.. Jongin sakit!"

"Diam sebentar.."

"Aku tidak tahan lagi arrgh"

"Berhenti mendesah Sehun! Sebentar lagi sampai!"

Sehun terdiam sebentar menoleh kearah Jongin yang sedang menyetir dengan wajah kusut. Ia merengut, sebal karena disuruh diam, padahal kan perutnya sakit akibat terlalu banyak meminum bubble tea. Dan apa tadi... mendesah ? Demi tuhan saat ini ia hanyalah remaja SMA yang minta pulang karena perut yang sakit akibat mengkonsumsi manis yang berlebihan.

"Tapi kan.. ini sakit uhh"

Jongin hanya diam tidak memperdulikan lagi ringisan-ringisan Sehun -atau yang terdengar seperti desahan-. Sungguh Sehun secara tak langsung sedang membuatnya sangat kesusahan sekarang. Mengebut dengan celana mengetat tidak mudah asal tahu saja, fokusnya terbagi menjadi dua antara jalanan, dan Sehun yang dengan tanpa sadar terus mendesah sedari tadi.

Resiko memiliki kekasih yang seksi sehingga membuat hormon remajanya terus naik. Atau itu hanya Jongin yang memang kelebihan hormon... ?

Ketika sampai pada tempat yang dituju, yaitu rumah keluarga Oh. Jongin segera membawa Sehun masuk dengan menggendongnya dipunggung. Ia sudah hapal betul dimana kamar Sehun berletak dan langsung menuju kesana.

Pada akhirnya sore hari itu dihabiskan Jongin dengan mengurusi Sehun. Padahal kekasihnya itu sudah menyuruhnya untuk pulang dan berkata bahwa sakit diperutnya sudah lebih berkurang. Tapi Jongin bersikeras akan menemani Sehun hingga malam hari, ia tidak tega membiarkan Sehun sendirian di rumah katanya. Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Sehun mau tak mau tersenyum senang. Ia tidak benar-benar sendiri sebenarnya, ada pembantu yang bekerja di bawah dan yang pastinya juga bisa mengurusi Sehun, ya walaupun kedua orang tuanya tidak ada karena jadwal pekerjaaan yang semakin padat.

"Sudah larut Jongin, sana pulanglah" Sehun berucap lembut pada Jongin yang sedang berbaring di pahanya selagi mereka menonton tv.

"Kau mengusir ku terus eh ?"

"Tentu saja bukan begitu maksudku.. kau tahu kan"

"Ya ya baiklah aku akan pulang" Malas-malasan Jongin bangkit, merenggangkan otot-otot ditubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

"Tidak apa-apa ku tinggal, bagaimana kalau perutmu sakit lagi hm ?" Ucap Jongin khawatir, tangannya terjulur pada perut Sehun yang terlapisi t-shirt putih tipis.

Sehun menggeleng tanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sini kucium dulu perutmu ya biar cepat sembuh" Iseng, Jongin menyingkap kaus putih Sehun dan hendak mengecup perut rata itu, namun terhenti karena sudah lebih dulu mendapat jambakan keras dari Sehun.

"Jangan aneh-aneh Kim Jongin"

Jongin membuat ekspresi kecewa di wajahnya.

"Kalau tidak boleh, aku akan menggigit mu!"

Kembali iseng, Jongin menerjang Sehun sehingga membuat sang kekasih terbaring di sofa. Sehun memberi Jongin tatapan malas yang malah membuat Jongin semakin semangat mengerjainya.

"Sudahlah Jongin, sana kau pulang- argh!"

Dan Jongin benar-benar meggigit leher seputih susu itu semaunya.

"KIM JONGIN SIALAAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**A/N: Sengaja pendek karena masih chap 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't Cheat On Me, Baby!**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Huang ZiTao, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing, Park Chanyeol, and Other.**

**Rated: T**

**Chaptered**

**Pair: KaiHun, HanHun **

**Warning: Yaoi, BL, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Punya siapa coba **

**Summary: ****Sehun memiliki Jongin sebagai kekasih, si mantan preman sekolah. Inginnya Sehun meniti masa depan yang cerah dengannya, namun jika disuguhi oleh pengusaha muda nan kaya raya seperti Luhan apa mungkin Sehun bisa setia ?..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Iya ayah aku sudah sampai korea... baiklah akan segera ku urus"

Luhan segera mengakhiri panggilan telfon dengan sang ayah. Bukan ingin bersikap kurang ajar hanya saja jika terus berbicara dengan ayahnya ia hanya takut akan kembali mengamuk, alasannya tidak lain karena telah di pindah tugaskan di korea. Luhan bukannya anak kecil yang tidak ingin keluar dari zona nyamannya, yaitu di beijing. Hanya saja mengurus perusahaan di korea dalam waktu yang tak terhingga sampai kapan benar-benar bukan ide yang bagus untuk Luhan. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan keluarganya, lebih-lebih kekasihnya, Xiumin, yang dengan terpaksa harus memutuskan hubungan dengannya. Well, untungnya Luhan memang tak begitu serius menjalani hubungan tersebut, tapi tetap saja!. Bagaimanapun jika sudah berurusan dengan ayahnya Luhan kurang lebih tidak bisa berkutik sama sekali.

Satu bunyi pesan masuk mengangetkan Luhan dari lamunannya. Ternyata pesan dari sang ayah yang kebetulan tengah ia maki-maki dalam hati.

'Tidak usah menginap di hotel, menginap saja di rumah keluarga Oh. Nanti biar supirmu yang mengantarkan.

P.s: mereka memiliki anak laki-laki yang manis'

Luhan mengeratkan genggaman pada ponselnya setelah membaca pesan tersebut. Sekarang ia mengerti betul mengapa ayahnya mengirim ia ke Seoul. Sama sekali bukan masalah pekerjaan melainkan ini, masalah perjodohan. Ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sang ayah ingin nenjodohkannya dengan anak keluarga Oh.

Enak saja! Jika masalah pekerjaan Luhan masih mau diatur sana sini. Tapi masalah pendamping. Jangan harap bisa mengatur Luhan.

Dan apa maksud ayahnya itu menyuruh ia tinggal di kediaman keluarga Oh. Ayahnya benar-benar bodoh jika mengira Luhan mau menuruti perintahnya yang satu itu.

"Dasar ayah. Sudah tua masih saja menyusahkan ku" gumannya. Tiba-tiba berubah menjadi anak kurang ajar. Tidak ingin pusing-pusing, ia masuk ke kamar mandi hotel, badannya sudah terasa lengket akibat perjalanan yang lumayan panjang dari Beijing ke Seoul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shootdanonymous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lalu bagaimana Jongin kemarin ?"

Baekhyun, teman satu kelas sekaligus salah satu sahabat karib Sehun mulai bertanya tentang kejadian kemarin. Dimana Sehun berkata padanya dan teman-temannya akan memberikan Jongin pelajaran karena telah memasang tindik ditelinga. Bukan hanya satu namun dua dalam satu daun telinga.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut atau sekedar berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

"Yah begitulah" Sehun menghela nafas panjang saat menjawab. Tampak sudah tak semangat lagi membicarakannya.

"Kali ini apa yang membuat mu luluh ? Dia membelikan mu rumah ?"

Sarkatis dapat terdengar jelas dari nada bicara Baekhyun. Sehingga Sehun yang mendengar hanya dapat mengerutkan bibirnya tak terima.

"Tidak lah, hanya saja... dia.. uhm bubble tea" Sehun menjawab pelan, meringis sendiri akan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan. Ia malu terhadap Baekhyun, jujur saja. Tapi ya bagaimanapun kecintaan Sehun terhadap minuman tersebut lebih besar dari rasa malunya. Walaupun bubble tea telah membuat perutnya sakit.

Mendengar jawaban Sehun Baekhyun hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya. Merasa tidak percaya bahwa teman seperjuangannya ini dapat dengan mudah diperdaya hanya dengan bubble tea. Ini benar-benar tidak aman tentunya, mengingat Sehun memiliki Kim Jongin sebagai kekasih. Bisa-bisa Jongin dapat melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sehun hanya dengan Bubble tea sebagai gantinya. Baekhyun hanya khawatir oke ?

"Sehun, jangan mudah terperdaya begitu hanya dengan segelas bubble tea"

"Sepuasku Baek. Bubble tea se-pu-as-ku bukan hanya segelas!"

Oke tunggu. Sepuasnya ? Kalau begitu Baekhyun tidak kaget jika Sehun dengan mudah luluh pada si Kim Jongin itu.

Dasar makhluk hitam licik kelebihan hormon.

Umpat Baekhyun dalam hati.

Mereka sampai di tengah keramaian kantin dan langsung menuju di meja tempat teman-temannya sudah menunggu. Sehun sempat melihat Jongin di antara keramaian, seperti biasa duduk bersama teman-teman premannya yang memiliki kenakalan kurang lebih dengan Jongin, bahkan lebih parah. Kekasihnya itu mengedipkan matanya saat melihat balik Sehun dan hanya Sehun balas dengan memutar bola matanya malas. Semakin menjadi, Jongin menempelkan kedua jarinya dibibir dan membuat pose seolah-olah meniupkannya ke arah Sehun, namun dibalas Sehun dengan menjulurkan lidahnya seperti ingin muntah. Kegiatan tidak penting yang buang-buang waktu bagi Sehun. Namun toh ia selalu meladeni tingkah aneh Jongin.

"Hey Sehun kau mau ikut tidak ?" Sehun yang baru melepas pandang dengan Jongin dikagetkan dengan Tao yang menggoyang-goyang tangannya.

"Huh ? Apa ? Kalian ngomong apa ?" Tao menghela nafas diikuti gelengan kepala dari Kyungsoo.

"Kami berencana akan pergi ke klub malam" Jawab Tao sumringah.

"Klub malam ? Memangnya kalian punya identitas palsu ?"

"Ya baru berencana akan membuatnya" Yixing menambahkan.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya tanda sedang berfikir. Ia memang tidak asing lagi dengan tempat seperti klub malam. Jongin sering membawanya kesana bersama dengan teman-temannya. Namun disana pun ia selalu bersama dan selalu dibawah pengawasan kekasihnya. Yah nakal-nakal begitu Jongin tidak pernah menjurumuskan Sehun ke minum-minuman keras apalagi narkoba dan sejenisnya. Walaupun tanpa Sehun ketahui Jongin ikut menikmati hal-hal tersebut dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah aku akan ikut..."

"Ikut kemana hm ?"

Sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggang Sehun dan hembusan nafas hangat dari orang dibelakangnya membuat ia bergidik. Sehun menoleh dan tanpa sengaja menyentuh pipi Jongin dengan bibirnya.

"Ingin pergi tanpaku, baby ?"

Sehun melirik pada teman-temannya, bungung harus menjawab apa.

"Iya! Kami akan ke klub malam" belum sempat Sehun menjelaskan kepada Jongin, Tao sudah lebih dulu bersuara excited. Sepertinya memang dia yang paling tidak sabar untuk kesana.

"Ke klub malam ?" Jongin terkejut sudah pasti. Bahkan Sehun tidak yakin kekasihnya itu akan mengizinkannya untuk pergi. Sifat over protektif pada apa yang menjadi miliknya sudah terlanjur melekat pada Jongin sejak dulu.

"Iya, boleh tidak ?"

Jongin memandang Sehun sebentar lalu beralih memandang teman-teman Sehun satu persatu.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian ikut dengan kami"

Jongin menyarankan. Seperti dugaan Jongin tidak akan dengan semudah itu membiarkan Sehun pergi tanpanya.

"Ikut kalian ?"

"Ya baekky... kami berencana akan pergi ke klub malam ini"

"Hey pertama aku bukan anjingmu! Dan klub mana yang kau maksud ini huh ?" Baekhyun berucap sebal. Ia tidak suka di panggil 'baekky' baginya nama itu terdengar seperti nama anjing milik tetangganya. Dan lebih-lebih Jongin yang selalu memanggilnya begitu membuat ia tambah kesal.

"Black Pearl"

Dapat terdengar hentakan meja dari sebrang Sehun yaitu tepat dimana Tao menggebraknya.

"Black Pearl ? Kau bercanda Jongin itu klub elite! Astaga aku akan sangat merestuimu dengan Sehun jika kau membawa kami kesana!"

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Sehun memutar bola matanya malas.

Siapa juga yang ingin minta restu pada Tao.

"_Chill_ Tao, aku sudah pasti dapat memasukkan kalian kesana"

Jadi, ke klub malam bersama kekasih dan teman-teman di malam sabtu ? Tidak buruk juga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shootdanonymous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun memasuki ruangan bergemerlap itu dengan perasaan sedikit berdebar. Ia tidak tahu mengapa kali ini perasaannya menjadi lebih bersemangat dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Entahlah mungkin karena terdapat sedikit harapan bahwa ia juga pergi bersama teman-temannya, yang berarti, ada kesempatan untuk minum tanpa diketahui Jongin. Ya itu hanya 'mungkin'.

Berbicara tentang Jongin, laki-laki itu selalu menjaganya agar tetap aman selama memasuki klub. Hal yang biasa ia lakukan. Padahal Sehun tidak yakin bahwa akan ada yang melakukan hal tidak-tidak padanya. Well, belum.

Bahkan, Sehun hanya bisa menurut saat kedua tangan besar itu mendorong pelan bahunya untuk menuju ke arah bar minuman.

"Whisky dan... air putih" Pesan Jongin kepada bartender.

Oke tunggu.

"Air putih ?" Sehun menyuarakan protesnya akan pesanan Jongin. Siapa yang memesan air putih di tempat seperti ini. Bahkan Sehun setidaknya mendapatkan cola di malam-malam sebelumnya.

Jongin tersenyum simpul. Senyuman simpul yang begitu menyebalkan bagi Sehun.

"Minuman keras tidak baik untuk mu" lihatlah siapa yang berbiacara..

"Jongin! Aku ingin minum. Sekarang!" Sehun menyilangkan lengannya didada untuk mempertegas omongannya.

"Go ahead. Minuman sudah ada di depanmu" Jongin melirik santai pada segelas penuh air putih dingin yang baru saja di sajikan oleh sang bartender.

"Bukan air putih! Aku ingin.. eung.. ingin v..vod.. vodka saja. Iya vodka juga tidak apa-apa!" Sehun menyuarakan keinginannya dengan terbata-bata. Well, ia tidak familiar dengan jenis-jenis minuman keras, oke ? Yang ia tahu hanya vodka, yang teman-temannya bilang memiliki kadar alkohol lebih rendah.

"Tidak boleh"

Jawaban telak dari Jongin. Membuat Sehun kini memajukan bibirnya tak senang.

"Aku pesan sendiri bisa!" Mendengus pada kekasihnya. Sehun beralih pada bartender tinggi yang sedang sibuk mengelap gelas-gelas. Mungkin lebih tepatnya pura-pura sibuk selagi Sehun melihat. Karena pada kenyataannya ia sudah terlanjur menguping pembiacaraan sepasang kekasih ini dari tadi.

"Aku mau vodka. Sekarang" pesannya pada si bartender tinggi. Bartender itu hanya diam memandang Sehun, lalu pandangannya beralih pada Jongin yang memberi isayarat untuk tidak menuruti pesanan Sehun.

"Maaf ya. Sudah habis"

Sehun mngerutkan keningnya. Tidak percaya sama sekali atas apa yang dikatakan bartender dengan nametag 'Minho' tersebut. Ia melirik sekilas pada Jongin yang dengan santai meminum segelas whiskynya dalam selaki teguk.

Pasti Jongin. Iya pasti dia yang membuat minho tidak mau memberikan aku minum.

Ia membatin.

Lihatlah dia, sudah menghabiskan bergelas-gelas whisky dan membiarkan Sehun hanya dengan segelas air putih dingin disini. Bahkan kekasihnya itu sudah terlihat sedikit mabuk.

"Dasar jelek" umpat Sehun keras dan hanya dibalas kerlingan mata dari Jongin.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang. Ia bosan jika begini terus. Sehun jadi penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh teman-temannya saat ini, keberadaan mereka pun Sehun tak tahu karena Jongin sudah lebih dulu membawanya ke bar minuman ini sesudah memasukkan mereka. Mungkin teman-temannya saat ini sedang minum sepuasnya. Sehun dapat membayangakan Tao ataupun Baekhyun yang sudah mabuk sedang menari-nari liar di lantai dansa sana.

"Bosan"

Jongin meletakkan gelas ke-7 nya di meja tepat saat Sehun sudah mengeluh kebosanan untuk yang ke... hmm 5 kali ?. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun, serta merta menyuruhnya ikut berdiri.

"Sini. Ku ajak kau berdansa" Sehun kembali menurut saat tangan besar itu menariknya untuk ke lantai dansa. Lantai yang penuh dengan orang-orang. Sehun memandang penasaran kepada orang-orang tersebut. Mereka tampak bebas menari-nari semaunya. Seirama dengan musik yang dimainkan sang DJ. Tanpa sadar Sehun mulai dengan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya mengikuti irama. Serta merta disusul dengan gerakan pinggulnya.

Tangan Jongin yang melingkar di pinggang Sehun hanya membuat dirinya semakin bersemangat, lebih-lebih kekasihnya itu sempat mencuri kecupan-kecupan ringan di leher Sehun. Ia bisa bilang bahwa Jongin sedikitnya tengah terpengaruh oleh alkohol.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shootdanonymous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya pelan kala mendengar suara musik beat yang di mainkan DJ. Guna melepaskan stres Luhan berakhir di tempat bernama klub malam ini, yang kebetulan berada dekat dari kediamannya di gangnam. Walaupun klub malam bukanlah tempat _favorite_ Luhan, namun di sini tidaklah terlalu buruk, cukup berkelas sesuai dengan seleranya.

"Tambah lagi winenya tuan ?" Minho sebagai bartender yang baik, menawarkan dengan ramah untuk mengisi ulang gelas nyaris kosong milik Luhan.

Luhan mengguman 'boleh' dan dengan segera Minho mengisi gelas tersebut dengan botol wine mahal yang ia pegang. Melihat dari penampilan saja Minho tahu bahwa Luhan ini orang kaya, jadi memesan wine semahal apapun bukan masalah baginya. Cara minumnya saja sangat berkelas.

"Dimana toilet ?" Minho yang diam-diam masih memperhatikan gerak-gerik berkelas Luhan terkaget-kaget saat mendapati pria itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Disana... Maksudku anda tinggal lewat lorong di ujung sebelah sana, lalu belok kanan sedikit" Ketahuan menatap orang tentunya membuat Minho gugup. Dalam kasus ini orang seperti Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk sekali pada Minho lalu segera berdiri untuk menuju tempat yang ia butuhkan saat ini, toilet.

**...**

Jika bertemu orang mabuk di toilet Luhan sudah tidak heran lagi, tapi jika orang mabuk tersebut sampai pingsan, apakah Luhan harus diam saja ? Belum lagi jika hanya ada dirinya dan orang mabuk tersebut di ruangan.

Seperti sekarang Luhan sangat dibingungkan dengan situasi, baru ia membuka pintu toilet ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang terbaring telungkup di lantai. Hanya sendirian.

Perlahan Luhan menghampiri orang tersebut, ia berjongkok untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Hey" tepukan di bahu tentu tak dapat dengan mudah membangunkannya.

Menjadi orang yang baik hati dan senang menolong, Luhan menangkat kepala orang tersebut untuk ia letakkan di pangkuannya. Orang yang pada awalnya ia kira laki-laki dewasa ini adalah salah, nyatanya hanyalah seorang bocah laki-laki yang jika Luhan tidak salah tebak merupakan bocah SMA. Heran sendiri dengan tingkah bocah-bocah di bawah umur zaman sekarang yang nekat memasuki tempat yang tak seharusnya seperti ini. Wajahnya putih namun tertutupi dengan rona merah efek dari alkohol. _On top of that, he's cute._

Luhan memperhatikan dengan seksama fitur nyaris sempurna milik bocah ini, perlahan ia kembali menepuk pipi kemerahannya berusaha membangunkan.

"Hey bangunlah"

Tak ada respon. Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Dilihat dari kondisinya pun cukup jelas bahwa bocah ini tidak akan dengan mudah dapat terbangunkan, paling tidak besok pagi.

Luhan tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja, namun juga tidak bisa membawanya begitu saja. Luhan memang suka laki-laki manis, apalagi yang seperti bocah satu ini, sangatlah tipenya. Namun tetap saja ia tidak boleh sembarangan membawa anak orang pulang, lebih-lebih tempat yang ia tempati saat ini bukanlah rumah melainkan hotel. Lalu, ia harus bagaimana saat ini ?

Ia pun dengan meyakinkan keputusannya mulai mengangkat bocah tersebut untuk berdiri. Luhan akan membawanya, bukan, bukan membawanya pulang, namun membawanya ke bartender yang tadi rasa-rasanya sudah cukup membantu.

"Uhh.." bocah tersebut melenguh saat badannya di angkat Luhan untuk berpapah padanya. Mungkin ia memang tidak sepenuhnya pingsan kalau begitu. Luhan perlahan membawa anak tersebut.

...

Minho memandang bingung pada kedua orang dihadapannya aneh. Pemuda berkelas yang tadi memesan wine mahal kini membawa satu orang bersamanya, orang yang sedang dalam keadaan pingsan. Dan seseorang yang tidak sadar diri itu terlihat sedikit tak asing baginya.

"Aku menemukannya pingsan di toilet, uruslah dia disini terlebih dahulu siapa tau ada yang mencarinya, aku harus pergi" Perlahan ia letakkan bocah tersebut untuk duduk di kursi bar dengan sebagian tubuh yang ia letakkan pada meja.

Ia kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan meletakkannya di samping kepala bocah tersebut. "Urus dia benar-benar" lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Minho.

Minho memandang kepergian Luhan dengan wajah bingung. Ia lalu memandang bocah tersebut yang ia kira tengah pingsan.

"Dasar anak muda, padahal sudah dilarang untuk minum"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**A/N: Ini lumayan panjang gasih ?. Tentang kaihun atau hanhun, mari kita lihat nantinya oke ? saya juga ngikutin alur ;) . Setelah saya pikir-pikir chap kemaren sehun agak kecewekan ? padahal pribadi suka uke yang ga lembek, yang berani tapi jadinya sehun kek gitu, akan saya perbaikin deh. Thanks yang sudah review, fav, maupun follow semua review aku baca kok, maaf ga bales satu2 karena seperti sebelumnya takut jatuhnya nyepam. mwah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't Cheat On Me, Baby!**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Huang ZiTao, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing, Park Chanyeol, and Other.**

**Rated: T**

**Chaptered**

**Pair: KaiHun, HanHun**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Punya siapa coba**

**Summary: Sehun memiliki Jongin sebagai kekasih, si mantan preman sekolah. Inginnya Sehun meniti masa depan yang cerah dengannya, namun jika disuguhi oleh pengusaha muda nan kaya raya seperti Luhan apa mungkin Sehun bisa setia ?..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin bingung, Jongin gelisah, Jongin gugup, Jongin bingung lagi. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatasi masalahnya kali ini, benar-benar rumit. Masalah terumit yang pernah ia hadapi..

... menghadapi orang tua Sehun. Yang sedang marah. Marah padanya. Terutama Tuan Oh yang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya saat ini.

Alasannya tidak lain karena masalah klub malam. Klub malam memang tidak bersalah, hanya saja.. yah tahu seniri. Sehun yang Jongin temui sudah dalam keadaan mabuk hingga pingsan. Yang entah bagaimana sudah berada di ruang kerja Minho. Padahal saat kekasihnya itu sempat terpisah darinya, Jongin sudah benar-benar gila. Masalahnya Sehun dengan wajah seperti itu dibiarkan berkeliaran sendiri di tempat seperti itu juga, bukanlah kombinasi yang bagus.

Ia tak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan dalam kasus ini, menyalahkan diri sendiri karena secara tak sengaja sudah menelantarkan Sehun untuk menunjukan _skill dance_nya di tengah-tengah lantai dansa, apa menyalahkan teman-teman Sehun yang sudah mengajak kekasihnya bergabung dengan mereka saat ia lengah, atau malah menyalahkan Sehun sendiri yang tak dapat mengontrol diri untuk minum saat tak ada dirinya yang mengawasi.

Bagaimanapun, kesalahan terbesar Jongin adalah membawa Sehun pulang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri, selagi -secara kebetulan- orang tuanya yang jarang di rumah itu kini berada di rumah, lengkap.

Well, mau berbagai macam pembelaan ia lontarkan pun, tetap saja tersangka dalam kasus ini adalah ia seorang. Si Kim Jongin yang selalu salah.. di mata calon mertua.

Jika Sehun, Sudah tertidur pulas di kamarnya selagi Jongin dalam kondisi tak menyenangkan seperti ini.

"Kau ini memang mau menjerumuskan Sehun ya ?" Suara tenang nan rendah milik Tuan Oh tidak membuat ia tenang, sama sekali tidak, jauh di lubuk hatinya mengerti bahwa nada tenang Tuan Oh lah yang paling mewakilkan kemarahannya.

Jongin yang sedari tadi memandang lantai kini mengangkat kepalanya. "Tidak, bukan begitu aku hanya-"

"Jangan berbicara Kim Jongin" Tuan Oh tanpa perduli memotong ucapan Jongin.

"Aku tahu kau ini kekasihnya Sehun, aku tidak marah ia berpacaran denganmu di masa remajanya ini, hanya tolong... jangan sekali-kali kau rusak Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam dunia berandalanmu itu" Tuan Oh kembali berbicara serta-merta menyesap kopinya. Ia terlihat santai namun kata-kata yang ia keluarkan tak ayal menusuk siapapun itu yang mendengar.

Sedangkan Jongin, terdiam, sakit hati, ingin rasanya berteriak di depan wajah awet muda calon mertuanya ini bahwa ia tak pernah merusak Sehun, ia selalu menjaga dan menghindarkan Sehun dari apapun itu yang negatif, walau Jongin sadar dirinya sendiri bisa dibilang pengaruh negatif, namun ia tak pernah, sekalipun berpikiran untuk merusak Sehun.

Satu lagi Jongin tak bisa membendung rasa kesalnya, si calon mertua yang sudah ia tinting untuk benar-benar menjadi mertua secara tak langsung sudah tidak merestui hubungannya dengan Sehun. Ia bilang tidak marah jika Sehun berpacaran dengannya di masa remaja. Lalu di masa kedepan Tuan Oh akan menentang hubungannya dengan Sehun begitu ?

"Aku menyesal, bukan maksudku untuk membuat Sehun begini" Berusaha setenang mungkin, Jongin kembali memiliki keberanian untuk berbicara di depan calon mertuanya ini. Atau yang ia anggap begitu.

Tuan Oh kini memandang lekat Jongin, begitupun sebaliknya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum berbicara. "Aku hanya khawatir kepada anakku, apa itu salah ?"

Jongin menggeleng cepat saat Tuan Oh memandangnya meminta jawaban.

"Aku sadar kami sebagai orang tua kurang memperhatikannya. Malah, kau yang bukan siapa-siapa yang sudah me-"

"Maaf, tapi aku kekasihnya"

Tuan Oh terdiam memandang Jongin saat omongannya telah di potong.

"Aku tahu... yang ku maksud adalah saudara yang bisa benar-benar kami percaya untuk menjaganya. Disini" Jongin sadar betul penekanan pada setiap kata-kata yang ditujukan Tuan Oh untuknya.

"Ini adalah salah satu kabar yang paling ku cemaskan selama aku bepergian. Anakku akhirnya mengenal alkohol... dan kemungkinan ia mengulang hal tersebut sangatlah besar, kau mengaku tidak memberinya minuman tersebut namun di tempat pertama kau sudah membiarkannya pergi kesana -atau malah kau sendiri yang mengajaknya ? Sehun itu masih belum paham mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak ia pasti ingin mencoba hal-hal baru"

Jongin kembali bungkam. Memang, bagaimanapun ia menyangkal, omongan orang tua selalu ada benarnya. Ia sering mengajak Sehun ke tempat-tempat tersebut walaupun selalu melarangnya untuk minum atau melakukan hal negatif lainnya. Tapi tetap saja.. ia yang secara tak langsung mengenalkan Sehun kepada dunianya.

"...aku mengerti.." Jongin mengguman lemah, sudah pasrah akan apapun itu keputusan yang diberikan ayah Oh Sehun ini kepadanya.

"Sana kau periksa Sehun, aku mau kau bertanggung jawab untuk menjaganya sampai ia sadar. Ingat! Kali ini aku memberimu kepercayaan jangan melakukan yang macam-macam padanya" Ucap Tuan Oh sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya, pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang sedang dalam proses menyerap kata-katanya barusan. Jongin kira ia harus menjalankan aksi tumpah darah agar tak dipisahkan dengan Sehun. Namun ternyata... Tuan Oh memanglah baik hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shootdanonymous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang terasa gatal untuk sejenak, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk beberapa kali guna dapat melihat dengan jelas.

Ruangan yang ia tempati terasa seperti kamarnya.. hmm apa memang kamarnya. Oh iya kamarnya.

Tanpa malu dan khawatir akan ada yang meliha,t ia menguap. Selebar-lebarnya. Bebas tanpa beban.

Sehun baru bangun dari tidur, ehm coret, bangun dari pingsan.

Kepalanya pusing. Sedikit. Ia ingin menggerakkan badannya, tapi ada beban yang baru ia sadari ada di perutnya membuat gerakan. Ternyata hanya Jongin, yang sedang tidur dengan menjadikan perut Sehun sebagai bantalnya. Pantas saja semalaman Sehun merasa agak sesak.

Sehun menguap lagi sambil mengguncang-guncang pundak Jongin.

"Bangun" ucapnya masih setia mengguncang-guncang bahu kekasihnya itu.

Inginnya Sehun, Jongin itu terbangun lalu menyapanya lalu membuatkannya sarapan, memberinya _morning kiss_ dan _vice versa_. Tapi itukan inginnya. Kenyataannya disiram dengan air pun masih untung bisa bangun.

Sehun menguap lagi, malas harus melakukan kegiatan bangun-membangunkan yang tampaknya tak kan selesai sampai siang nanti. Ia pun dengan penuh perhatian atau yang lebih ia artikan dengan menendang tubuh Jongin, menyingkirkan tubuh kekasihnya itu.

Sehun mengecek tubuhnya di cermin, bukan ada maksud apa-apa. Hanya saja mengetahui ia dalam keadaan tertidur pulas dan ada Jongin yang jelas-jelas tidur seranjang dengannya... well, Sehun hanya ingin memastikan, siapa tahu ia meninggalkan jejak yang macam-macam.

Tapi untunglah, setelah memeriksa di sekitaran leher serta berbagai tempat yang memungkinkan, Sehun tidak menemukan adanya bercak-bercak sama sekali. Mungkin saja kewarasan sudah menghantam kepala kotor Jongin malam tadi sehingga tidak mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Yah, Sehun tidak tahu saja bahwa ayahnya sendiri sudah mengetuk pintu hati Jongin untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya.

"Sehun.. sudah bangun ?" Suara parau yang berasal dari tempat tidur seketika menghentikan langkah Sehun untuk memasuki kamar mandi. Mengejutkan, Jongin sudah bangun. Bahkan sudah duduk walau dengan wajah kusut khas bangun tidur.

"Eh iya. Kau... sudah bangun ?"

Jongin mengangguk masih dengan mata sayu yang setengah terbuka. "Hmm" jawabnya sebelum bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Sehun kembali terkejut. Bukan hanya bangun pagi, namun Jongin juga akan mandi pagi. Yah walaupun jam 9 tidak bisa dibilang pagi, namun untuk hari libur.. sah-sah saja. Sehun sampai rela handuk yang tersampir dipundaknya di ambil oleh Jongin untuk ia mandi duluan.

Ia tersenyum. Bangga. "Jonginku sekarang sudah rajin" ucapnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia satukan di depan dada.

"Mandi sama-sama ?" Sehun yang masih dalam kekaguman singkat atas tingkah rajin Jongin barusan, merubah ekspresinya masam kepada Jongin yang baru saja menyembulkan kepala dari balik pintu itu. Walau kini rajin, Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Mesum.

...

Sehun baru saja keluar kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah. Ajakan Jongin tadi tentunya ia tolak mentah-mentah, sehingga kini membuat mereka mandi sendiri-sendiri.

Sehun menyesap harum badannya sehabis mandi. Ia tersenyum puas. Sebuah handuk putih ia letakkan di kepalanya dengan menjepit kedua bagian di bawah dagu. Singkatnya ia membuat handuk itu menjadi mengkerudunginya.

"Jongin Jongin lihat" ucapnya girang pada Jongin yang tengah bersantai menonton tv, ia sudah mandi, sudah lebih dulu wangi daripada Sehun.

Yang dipanggil menoleh, menyeringai lalu tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kekanakan kekasihnya. "Ada-ada saja" gumannya pelan, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seakan heran, sebelum akhirnya kembali menoleh pada acara tv.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri Jongin. Iseng, ia mengalungkan handuk yang ia pegang di leher Jongin kuat-kuat sehingga membuat Jongin nyaris tercekik. Cara Sehun mencari perhatian sungguh aneh sehingga membuat orang yang menjadi korban serasa ingin menendang wajahnya kuat-kuat.

Jongin berdecak sebal. "Sehun" Ia menyentak handuk tersebut keras. Wajahnya masam. Tampak kesal akan tingkah Sehun, namun seberapa pun kesalnya ia kali ini, Jongin tidak membalas atau bahkan melakukan tindakan iseng pada Sehun -yang mana sangat aneh.

Sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa, sebelum sedetik kemudian ikut merengut.

"Kau mendiamkanku ya ?" Tanyanya murung. Menempel-nempelkan badannya pada bisep Jongin.

Mungkin jika hari ini hanyalah hari-hari biasa tanpa beban nan masalah, sedaritadi akan Jongin tindih badan kururs kekasihnya ini agar tak banyak bergerak.

"Aku tidak mendiamkanmu" ucapnya, tampak malas bahkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Tidak perlu tingkat kepekaan yang muluk-muluk untuk mengetahui bahwa Jongin tengah marah padanya. "Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Sehun lirih. Tampak tak mengetahui kesalahannya sama sekali.

Jongin menghela nafas, menggeleng, lalu ia beralih menatap Sehun lekat-lelat. "Kau lupa ?"

"Huh ?"

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam 2 menit Jongin kembali mengehela nafas. "Malam tadi tidak ingat ?"

"Malam.. tadi ?"

Jongin menggeream kesal. Gemas. "Kau mabuk! Pingsan! Lalu ku antar pulang. Dirumahmu ada ayah dan ibumu. Aku ditegur keras oleh ayahmu. Hubungan kita nyaris kandas. Selesai" Ucap Jongin dalam satu tarikan nafas. Walau ucapannya sangatlah cepat dan tidak ada jelas-jelasnya sama sekali. Namun Sehun mengerti. Ia baru sadar. Baru ingat akan kejadian tadi malam dimana ia dengan bebasnya minum tanpa beban. Setelah itu tak ada lagi yang ia ingat.

_Reality just hit him. Hard._

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, ia menatap Jongin dan menggenggam tangan besar kekasihnya itu erat. "Maaf" ucapnya lirih. Jika merasa bersalah, Sehun tidak akan ragu untuk meminta maaf, minta maaf paling tulus yang bisa ia katakan.

Jongin sendiri diberi tatapan memelas dari kekasihnya dapat berbuat apa ? Hanya bisa luluh dan mengelus kepala Sehun lembut.

Terhitung-hitung dalam 5 menit ini Jongin sudah menghela nafas untuk yang ketiga kalinya, bedanya helaan nafas kali ini adalah helaan nafas yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda positif. "Tidak apa-apa, baby. Tidak sepenuhnya salahmu. Hanya saja... nanti bicaralah baik-baik pada ayahmu, hm ? Dan mulai sekarang kita tidak akan pergi ke tempat-tempat seperti itu lagi, aku tidak mau kau lepas kendali, oke ?" Jongin dengan lembut nan penuh perhatian mengelus pipi Sehun yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Pasangan manis seperti ini rasa-rasanya sangat susah untuk dipisahkan, hm ? ... atau mungkin tidak...?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shootdanonymous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa ? Aku tidak mau ayah!" Luhan menggeram marah pada ponsel genggamnya. Lagi-lagi, sebuah benda mati, dalam kasus ini adalah sebuah ponsel, tidaklah bersalah. Hanya saja orang yang tersambung dengannya melalui ponsel tersebutlah yang bersalah. Si ayah yang terus-terusan memberikan perintah mengejutkan nan mengesalkan untuknya.

"Tidak susah, Luhan. Hanya pergi ke rumah keluarga Oh untuk makan malam. Mereka sudah kuhubungi... ah sudahlah kau lakukan saja hal tersebut, ayah ada urusan. Ingat! ke rumah keluarga Oh, jika tidak aku jual rusa kesayanganmu disini, mengerti!"

Luhan menatap garang pada layar ponsel setelah ayahnya memutuskan sambungan.

Ayahnya benar-benar. Paling senang jika sudah memaksakan kehendaknya pada Luhan. Dan menjual rusa kesayangan Luhan ia bilang ? Memangnya Luhan bocah 9 tahun yang mudah percaya akan hal tersebut.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Ia masih berada di kantor saat ini. Masih menimbang-nimbang apakah akan pergi ke rumah keluarga Oh tersebut atau tidak. Ia tentunya tak ingin pergi, tapi jika tidak ayahnya tentu tak akan tinggal diam.. bukan, bukan karena ia takut rusa peliharaannya di jual. Ia hanya takut ayahnya tersebut akan melakukan hal nekat seperti ... menyusulnya ke korea mungkin.

Luhan menghela nafas. Demi memilih jalan aman nan terbaik ia memilih untuk pergi malam ini. Lagipula hanya makan malam, dan pastinga berbincang-bincang dengan keluarga Oh. Luhan yakin kepala keluarga Oh tersebut hanya ingin menguntungkan perusahaannya dengan memohon pada ayahnya untuk menikah dengan anaknya. _Klise._

Yah, namun itu hanya dugaannya saja.

...

"Tuan, kita sudah sampai" Supir yang kali itu diberi tugas khusus oleh tuan besar Xi untuk mengantar anaknya sampai pada rumah yang dituju, mengingatkan Luhan dari balik kemudi.

Luhan memandang pada rumah cukup besar tersebut. Memang sangat jauh jika dibandingkan dengan rumahnya di beijing. Well, tapi tidak terlalu buruk. Rumah yang kental akan kesan modern.

Dengan memberi sentuhan terakhir pada dasinya, Luhan keluar dari dalam mobil dan segera berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ia menekan bel, menunggu untuk beberapa detik dan dengan cepat pintu tersebut terbuka. Seorang wanita yang begitu cantik walau dengan kerutan yang nyaris kelihatan tersenyum padanya.

"Luhan ya ?" Wanita tersebut bertanya ramah. Luhan balas tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Anda pasti nyonya Oh ?"

"Iya, mari masuk" Ia masih dengan tersenyum lembut membimbing Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam kediamannya.

"Ayahmu sudah bilang bahwa kau akan berkunjung... silahkan duduklah terlebih dahulu, biar ku panggilkan suamiku" Nyonya Oh menunjuk pada sofa mewah di ruang tamunya untuk Luhan duduki. Ia lalu berlalu meninggalkan Luhan untuk pergi sebentar.

Setelah dilihat-lihat, ibu dari keluarga ini tidaklah seburuk yang ia pikir. Yang ia pikirkan sebelum ini nyonya Oh adalah wanita yang glamor dengan makeup tebal dan senyum palsu. Tipe ibu-ibu gila uang yang _tak sengaja_ ia lihat di drama-drama tersebut. Nyatanya nyonya Oh adalah wanita yang hangat dengan senyuman yang benar-benar tulus. Mungkin saja keluarga ini adalah keluarga baik-baik, yah dan anak yang akan dijodohkan dengannya pun adalah anak baik-baik. Itu mungkin. Tapi... dijodohkan ? Tetap saja rasanya tak nyaman.

"Ah ini pasti Luhan" tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat seseorang yang menghampirinya. Pasti ini Tuan Oh. Orang yang -Luhan kira- sudah memohon-mohon pada ayahnya tentang ide perjodohan ini. Dilihat-lihat Tuan Oh sama saja dengan nyonya Oh. Sama-sama membuat tebakan Luhan meleset. Tuan Oh tampak ramah nan berwibawa. Tidak tampak seperti pria gendut dengan wajah kikir sama sekali.

"Tuan Oh" Luhan berdiri untuk membungkuk 90° pada Tuan Oh. Yang mana di balas bungkukan dan tepukan pelan di pundaknya.

"Tidak usah sungkan-sungkan.. duduklah kembali" Merekapun duduk, kali ini hanya berdua tanpa keberadaan nyonya Oh, kemungkinan ia tengah menyiapkan makan malam.

Mereka berbincang, perbincangan yang ringan yang membuat Luhan nyaman. Tuan Oh bahkan tak membahas tentang masalah perjodohan. Sama sekali. Sampai akhirnya nyonya Oh memanggil mereka untuk menuju ruang makan. Tentunya, waktu makan malam untuk mereka telah tiba. Luhan jadi penasaran kenapa sampai sekarang mereka belum juga memperkenalkan anaknya kepada Luhan.

"Yeobo, dimana anak kita ngomong-ngomong ?" Tuan Oh yang sudah ingin memulai doa terhenti untuk menanyakan sang anak.

"Ah iya, sampai lupa dengan anak itu. Tunggu sebentar biar kupanggilkan"

Well, Luhan punya hak untuk terheran-heran, bukan ?. Jangankan ingin memperkenalkan anaknya. Keberadaannya pun mereka sampai lupa. Bukankah tujuan Luhan disini untuk masalah perjodohan ? Atau jangan-jangan mereka tak tahu. Jadi sebenarnya perjodohan ini siapa yang mengajukan ?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berkelebat di pikiran Luhan terhenti saat nyonya Oh telah kembali. Bersama sang anak laki-laki. Yang memakai piyama. Rilakkuma.

Bocah dengan piyama tersebut mengambil kursi di samping ibunya. Ia duduk dengan mata yang masih sayu. Lalu tanpa Luhan duga ia menguap. Lebar dan tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali.

"Sehun, yang sopan nak" sang ayah menegur sehingga membuat bocah bernama Sehun ini menoleh. "Kenapa appa ?" Tanyanya. Menggaruk-garuk rambut pirang dengan corak kepink-an yang sangat cocok untuknya.

Tuan Oh menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ada tamu" ucap Tuan Oh, menoleh pada Luhan.

Bocah tersebut menatap Luhan, tiba-tiba merubah ekspresi mengantuknya. Tampak jelas ia kaget dan baru menyadari kehadiran Luhan di meja makan tersebut. Sehun membenarkan posisi duduknya hingga tegak dan mengusap-usap sudut bibirnya untuk meenghapus bekas yang Luhan paham betul apa. "E-eh.. ada tamu ehehe"

Ia menggerutu saat mendapatkan pukulan halus dikepala dari sang Ibu.

Si Sehun ini. Sepertinya Luhan ingat. Bocah manis yang ia tolong kemarin malam di toilet.

Jadi bocah ini yang di jodohkan dengannya. Bocah di bawah umur yang memiliki pergaulan kurang bagus di klub malam. Bahkan, tampilannya walau masih terlihat manis sangatlah urak-urakan saat ini. Kenapa kesannya malah ia yang sedang melakukan pendekatan terhadap keluarga calon pendamping hidup begini. Habisnya, keluarga ini tidak ada usahanya sama sekali untuk membuat anaknya berkesan dimata Luhan...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**A/N: Udah ketebak sih ya yang di toilet itu Sehun :v. Ngerasa agak suck sih dibagian kaihun itu, agak gaje gitu gasih ?. Terus ff ini masih aman gasih di taroh di rating T, rada kurang paham masalahnya. Yaudah gais thankyu sudah review, fav, follow, it means a lot bebih. Jangan kapok untuk give me your kritik and saran, oke oke ? :v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't Cheat On Me, Baby!**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Huang ZiTao, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing, Park Chanyeol, and Other.**

**Rated: T**

**Chaptered**

**Pair: KaiHun, HanHun**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Punya siapa coba**

**Summary: Sehun memiliki Jongin sebagai kekasih, si mantan preman sekolah. Inginnya Sehun meniti masa depan yang cerah dengannya, namun jika disuguhi oleh pengusaha muda nan kaya raya seperti Luhan apa mungkin Sehun bisa setia ?..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sekolah dimana ?" Adalah kalimat pertama yang Luhan ucapkan saat ia hanya ditinggal berdua oleh si Sehun ini. Di sofa ruang santai dengan posisi duduk yang bersebelahan. Ia hanya berusaha bersikap ramah, tidak seperti Sehun yang hanya sibuk dengan ponselnya sedari tadi.

"Di _Sopa_" Jawab Sehun singkat.

Merasa tak terlalu digubris, Luhan tak mau kalah untuk membalas sesingkat mungkin "Oh" . Ia mengambil koran dimeja dan menyibukkan diri untuk membacanya.

Dibalik koran tersebut, Luhan diam-diam merutuki bocah SMA kurang ajar yang membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah dan terkesan kekanak-kanakan. Belum tahu siapa Luhan, huh ? Dia ini termasuk dalam jejeran pengusaha tersukses paling muda yang ada di Beijing, atau bahkan seluruh China.

"Hey Luhan" Luhan menyerngit saat nendengar namanya dipanggil dengan begitu tak sopan. Namun serta merta menjauhkan koran tersebut dari wajahnya untuk memandang Sehun.

Sehun akan membuka mulutnya, namun ragu saat melihat wajah tampan pemuda ini yang begitu masam. "Uhm.. boleh pinjam ponsel tidak ?" Luhan lagi-lagi harus dibuat menyerngit heran oleh bocah ini.

"Untuk apa ?" Tanyanya dengan suara sedikit lebih keras, atau yang lebih terdengar.. galak.

"Pokoknya pinjam saja, hanya sebentar _kok_" Sehun memberikan senyuman paling manisnya agar Luhan mengabulkan yang ia inginkan. Dalam kasus ini.. meminjamkan ponsel.

Namun pemuda kaya raya ini hanya memutar bola matanya, kembali membaca koran dan berkata dengan kejam,

"Tidak boleh"

"Hah tidak boleh ?"

"Hm"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibir, lalu berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Luhan Luhan~ kau ini pelit sekali"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya keras, kesal berat atas ucapan bocah nakal satu ini yang entah punya keberanian dari mana memanggilnya begitu.

"Berhenti memanggil ku Luhan Luhan!"

"Loh kan itu namamu ?"

Luhan meremas koran yang ia baca sehingga menjadi bulatan kecil. Sekilas membayangkan yang tengah ia remas ini adalah wajah sok polos Sehun yang begitu menyebalkan. "Aku ini lebih tua darimu, Sehun!"

"Terrusss ?" Sehun bertanya menyebalkan, memainkan helaian rambutnya bermaksud mengejek Luhan. Senyuman iseng yang sangat kekanakan tertera di bibir tipisnya.

Kini Luhan sudah tak tahan, ia melempar koran tersebut jauh-jauh. Lalu memandang Sehun, matanya memincing tajam.

"Kemarikan tanganmu" perintah Luhan meminta Sehun untuk meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Luhan yang terjulur.

"Huh ?" Sehun tampak kebingunan, namun tak ayal membuatnya untuk tidak mematuhi perintah Luhan, ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di atas tangan Luhan. Lalu memandang wajah Luhan dan tangan tersebut bergantian. "Lalu apa ?" Tanyanya antusias. Ia berharap Luhan akan melakukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.. seperti sulap misalnya

"Lalu.. begini" pekikan Sehun dapat terdengar setelahnya saat kedua tangan Luhan menarik keras sebelah tangan Sehun sehingga tubuhnya jatuh telungkup di sofa panjang yang tengah ia duduki. Untungnya Luhan sudah lebih dulu berdiri dengan masih memegang tangan Sehun sehingga ia tidak tertindih. Tindakan yang direncanakan memang selalu berjalan mulus.

Sehun memberontak ingin bangun, namun dengan cepat Luhan menahan tangan yang satunya sehingga membuat Sehun tak dapat bergerak. Telungkup di sofa, kedua tangan yang ditahan diatas kepala dengan Luhan yang bergerak cepat berlutut di kedua sisi tubuh Sehun. "Lepaskan aku!" Sehun kembali memberontak, ia bahkan menggunakan kakinya berusaha menendang Luhan, namun apa daya, usahanya sia-sia.

"Kau tahu bocah ? Kau ini... menyebalkan" Pekikan yang lebih keras dapat terdengar dari Sehun, ia bahkan sampai menyumpah serapahi Luhan yang dengan santai telah melakukan perbuatan keji pada Sehun. Perbuatan keji apakah yang dilakukan Luhan dalam kasus ini, tentunya sesuatu yang menyakitkan, hm ? Seperti mencubit pipi Sehun seenak hatinya.

"Sialan hentikan bodoh... ini sakit serius!" Luhan menghentikan cubitannya pada pipi Sehun. Namun tak mengubah posisinya sama sekali. "Mau ku lepaskan ?"

"Tentu saja! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

Luhan menyeringai, semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kedua pergelanga tangan Sehun.

"Tidak semudah itu" ucapnya santai. "Turuti dulu keinginanku"

Sehun terdiam saat mendengar ucapan Luhan. Ia harus pintar-pintar dalam mengambil tindakan, bisa jadi ini hanya akal-akalan Luhan saja. "Apa dulu keinginanmu itu ?"

"Tidak susah, pertama bersikaplah manis sedikit di depanku" ucap Luhan, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sendiri mengingat sikap Sehun selama beberapa jam mereka bertemu. Padahal Luhan sudah repot-repot menolongnya pada malam itu.

"Iya iya baiklah aku akan bersikap manis!" Cepat-cepat Sehun menyanggupi permintaan Luhan yang satu itu. Tangannya sudah terasa begitu sakit.

"Kedua, panggil aku Luhan-gege... atau Luhan-hyung pilih saja"

"Iya Luhan..hyung! Sekarang lepaskan"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya walau Sehun tak dapat melihat. "Bersikap manis terlebih dahulu"

"Luhan hyung, lepaskan Sehunnie huhu" dengan cepat Sehun melakukan perintah Luhan sehingga membuat Luhan sendiri yang mendengarnya terkejut. Ia kira Sehun ini memang susah bersikap manis, namun nyatanya ia sangat cepat melakukan hal tersebut, bahkan sikap dan nada bicara Sehun terlalu manis untuknya.

Luhan berdehem, menghilangkan rasa kagumnya yang singkat. "Ulangi, yang lebih manis lagi" tentunya Luhan tak akan dengan mudah begitu saja melepaskan Sehun.

Sehun menggeram kesal. Ia memandang Luhan dari balik pundaknya, lalu mengerucutkan bibir bermaksud membuat Luhan luluh. Namun wajah pria itu datar-datat saja saat Sehun melakukannya.

"Baiklah baiklah, lepaskan aku dulu baru aku tunjukkan bbuing-bbuing" Sehun akhirnya mau tak mau mengeluarkan aksi terakhirnya. Ia sebenarnya malas melakukan bbuing-bbuing, dihadapan Jongin saja harus dibelikan ini itu dulu baru mau. Apalagi dihadapan orang lain. Ia tak mengerti apa yang membuat banyak orang menyukainya saat melakukan _aegyo_ tersebut.

"Benarkah ?" Luhan menaikkan alis mendengarnya. Sehun melakukan bbuing-bbuing ? Pastinya sangat ingin melihat hal tersebut.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Luhan akhirnya setuju. Ia melepaskan tangan Sehun membiarkan bocah tersebut untuk membenarkan posisinya. Menjadi duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Luhan.

"Ayo lakukan" desak Luhan saat Sehun hanya diam dengan wajah merengut.

Sehun membuang muka. "Tidak mau ah"

"Kau mau ku-"

"Iya iya hanya bercanda!" Sehun buru-buru memotong ucapan Luhan saat dilihatnya pria itu sudah memasang ancang-ancang ingin menerkam Sehun.

"Yasudah, lakukan"

Sehun mengangkat kedua tangannya di dekat pipi, wajahnya yang masam kini berubah menggemaskan saat memandang Luhan. "Bbuing bbuing~" gumannya lucu dengan melakukan pose aegyo yang paling terkenal itu.

.

"Nah sudahkan!" Suara Sehun yang melengking menyadarkan Luhan dari kekagetannya. Ia berdehem. Lalu menolehkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Sehun memang tanpa diragukan sangat menggemaskan saat melakukan aegyo. Pada dasarnya ia memang menggemaskan hanya saja.. yah wajah yang terkadang datar dan sikap menyebalkan tampak lebih mendominasi.

"Sok imut" Tampaknya menggoda bocah SMA adalah hobi baru Luhan yang paling menyenangkan. Terutama menggoda bocah SMA seperti Sehun.

"Apa ? Aku ini memang imut!"

"Hm ?"

"Ah tidak-tidak, maksudku aku ini kan lelaki pastinya tampan bukan imut!"

"Begitukah ?"

"Kau mengejekku, huh!"

"Luhan hyung untukmu, Sehun"

Sehun menyilangkan lengannya di dada. "Iya iya"

Luhan hanya dapat tersenyum sendiri melihat Sehun yang sudah kembali pada ponselnya dengan bibir yang maju. Sepertinya kurang lebih Luhan mulai menyukai bocah ini. Menyukai dalam artian hanya suka. Bukan berarti Luhan masih akan terima di jodoh-jodohkan.

Ia merogoh saku celananya lalu mengambil ponsel berwarna hitam yang diinginkan Sehun untuk dipinjam

"Ini" ia menyerahkan ponsel tersebut di depan wajah Sehun.

Sehun memandang ponsel tersebut lalu memandang wajah Luhan. "Eum.. untuk aku ?" Tanyanya menunjuk diri sendiri. Luhan nyaris akan menepuk kening.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tadi kau bilang ingin pinjam" jelas Luhan. Sebenarnya ada gangguan apa pada otak Sehun ini Luhan sampai pusing.

"Ah iya lupa" Sehun tersenyum sumringah, ia mengambil ponsel Luhan dan mengetikkan beberapa nomor disana.

"Kau mau apa ?"

"Menelfon, pulsa ku habis"

"Menelfon siapa ?"

"Jongin"

"Jongin ?"

"Iya, dia itu ke- ...hallo Jongin.." dan Sehun pun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendirian saat kiranya sosok 'Jongin' yang ia hubungi telah mengangkat telfon darinya. Luhan menghela nafas, melirik sedikit pada bokong Sehun yang menarik perhatian saat bocah itu berjalan. Ia mengecek jam ditangannya dan memutuskan untuk beranjak pulang setelah Sehun selesai menelfon.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun datang. Wajahnya berseri-seri. "Ini ponselmu sudah aku simpan nomorku, terimakasih banyak ya Luhan hyung" Luhan menerima ponselnya. Ia tersenyum dan mengusak-usak rambut Sehun yang sudah berantakan. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, nanti bilang saja pada appa mu" Luhan beranjak berdiri. Diikuti Sehun yang mengekor dari belakang.

"Cepat sekali" guman Sehun namun tak terdengar oleh Luhan yang berjalan di depannya.

"Sudah ya" Luhan mengelus kepala Sehun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia berjalan ke arah mobil. Namun saat di tengah-tengah perjalanan Luhan berbalik lalu sedikit berteriak mengatakan sesuatu pada Sehun.

"Jangan mabuk sampai pingsan lagi Sehun"

Yang hanya Sehun tanggapi dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya tanpa sadar akan maksud dari omongan Luhan.

.

.

.

Shootdanonymous

.

.

.

"Jongin Jongin Jongin Jongin Jong- ummp"

"Berhenti Sehun! nanti aku gigit bibirmu baru tahu"

Jongin memiting leher Sehun dengan sebelah tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menutup mulut yang tak henti memanggil namanya itu. Gambaran yang pas sebagai contoh kekerasan dari seme terhadap uke manisnya. Namun tenang, Jongin tidak kasar, dan tidak mungkin bisa berbuat kasar pada Sehun. Mereka hanya bercanda, malah disini Jongin lah individu yang dirugikan karena berkat usahanya membuat Sehun diam, telapak tangannya sendiri yang banjir akan air liur kekasihnya.

"Sehun! Sejak kapan kau jorok begini ?" Marah Jongin, mengelap-ngelapkan tangannya kepada seragam sekolah Sehun. Ia sedari tadi dibuat kesal oleh kekasihnya ini yang mulai masuk dalam mode 'minta ini itu' nya sepulang sekolah. Jongin bukannya pelit, namun ia memiliki uang yang terbatas satu bulan ini, hukuman dari ayahnya karena kasus seminggu lalu saat ia -antara sengaja dan tidak- menabarakkan mobil ke tembok. Belum lagi belakangan ini teman-temannya menawarkan barang bagus, dan Jongin sangat ingin membeli barang tersebut.

"Makanya belikan aku pizza! Bubble tea juga! Yang banyak" Sehun menggerak-gerakkan tangannya untuk mendeskripsikan seberapa banyak pizza dan bubble tea yang ia inginkan. Tidak perduli pada Jongin yang hanya dapat mengerang frustasi.

"Tidak bisa Sehun, kau ini..." Jongin menggertakkan giginya sejenak untuk menahan gemas akan tingkah Sehun yang semaunya sendiri. "Kan sudah ku bilang appa tidak memberiku jajan lebih sebulan ini"

Sehun mendengus, membuat wajah menyelidik pada Jongin. "Tidak diberi jajan lebih lalu tidak bisa membelikan aku makanan, uh?" Tanya Sehun, mengangkat satu jarinya dan menekan-nekan dada Jongin.

Jongin berdecak, menggigit bibirnya dan berusaha sekeras mungkin tak menghadap Sehun. "Lihat kesini, Jongin!"

Menghela nafas panjang, Jongin memberanikan diri menatap Sehun tepat di mata. "Oke baiklah aku mengaku," ucapnya sebelum menambahkan. "Aku memang ingin beli sesuatu" lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia berbicara, kembali enggan menatap Sehun yang ia yakin sudah semakin mencurigainya.

Sehun berdehem kecil. "Hmm," ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Membeli sesuatu ya~"

Jongin mengangguk, kali ini melirik sedikit pada wajah kekasih berkulit kontras dengannya itu. "Beli.. apa ?"

"Err.. sesuatu"

"Sesuatu apa Jongin ?"

"Barang"

"Barang seperti apa ?"

"Seperti.." Ia terhenti sebentar sebelum membuang nafas keras, hampir saja ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "...sudahlah Sehun kau tidak usah tahu" Jongin menyampingkan badannya dari Sehun, berkacak pinggang sambil menyisirkan jemarinya di rambut, sudah tak tahan memandang wajah Sehun yang mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda _aegyo_ jika Jongin mulai menyimpan rahasia darinya. Tidak tidak, bukannya Jongin tidak suka melihatnya, malah ia sangat senang, hanya saja jika sampai ia luluh bisa-bisa barang yang ia inginkan ini hanyalah tinggal ingin saja, tidak mungkin bisa menjadi kenyataan.

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau kasih tahu.. asal jangan barang yang aneh-aneh!" Pada akhirnya Sehun menyerah, menyilangkan lengannya di dada dan berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Jongin yang hanya melirik wajah masam Sehun dari balik pundaknya. Jongin menyusul cepat, merangkul bahu kekasihnya erat sehingga membuat tubuh mereka menempel.

"Sehun" Panggil Jongin, mencolek-colek dagu kekasihnya dengan tangan yang ia gunakan untuk merangkul.

"Hm ?"

"Boleh tidak ?"

"Tidak" Sehun berucap cepat bahkan sebelum Jongin memberitahukan keinginannya. Kurang lebih masih merasa sedikit kesal.

"Aku belum selesai bicara, _sunshine_" Jongin tak gentar walau diberi pandangan sinis.

"Yasudah apa ?"

"Seharian ini aku di rumahmu saja ya"

Sehun berhenti berjalan. Rasa-rasanya seperti teringat akan sesuatu saat Jongin berbicara tentang rumah. Sesuatu lewat via pesan yang berbunyi 'Sehun, sore nanti hyung main ke rumahmu ya' pesan yang ia baca berulang-ulang hingga tertidur. Pesan dari seseorang pengusaha muda kaya raya yang belakangan ini dekat dengannya. Pesan dari Luhan.

"S-seharian ?" Sehun menatap Jongin, meminta kepastian akan kata-katanya barusan. Dibalas anggukan dari kekasihnya, yang lalu bertanya-tanya saat melihat tingkah yang tak beres dari Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan hari ini, Jongin ?"

Jongin mengedikkan bahu. "Appa sepertinya masih marah padaku, ya jadi aku tidak ingin pulang dulu untuk menghindari hukuman" jelasnya, memincingkan mata pada Sehun. "Tidak boleh ya ? Sudah ada janji dengan orang lain ?" Tanyanya, perlahan melepas rangkulan pada Sehun dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Berusaha tampak biasa saja walau dalam hati menjerit cemburu akan kemungkinan Sehun memiliki janji dengan orang lain.

"Tidak kok, tidak" Cepat-cepat Sehun mengelak, menarik kembali tangan Jongin agar melingkari pundaknya. "Aku kan hanya tanya"

Jongin hanya diam, memandang Sehun yang melihat ke depan dengan senyuman canggung. Walau masih curiga, demi untuk menghindari terjadinya perkelahian diantara mereka Jongin memilih untuk tidak mengungkit dan hanya bersikap biasa selama perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

Shootdanonymous

.

.

.

Sehun dan Jongin kini menghabiskan waktu bersantai mereka dengan menonton tv yang berada di kamar besar Sehun, dengan Jongin yang Sehun jadikan sebagai tempat duduk pribadi. Namun Jongin hanya di buat bingung dengan Sehun yang sedari tadi tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, membuat dirinya seperti orang bodoh karena tertawa sendirian akan film komedi yang sedang mereka tonton.

"Sehun, kali ini kenapa lagi, hm ?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Kau sakit ?"

Sehun kembali menggeleng.

Merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan kekasihnya, Jongin memaksa Sehun untuk menoleh padanya dengan memegang kedua sisi pipi Sehun. Mau tak mau membuat Sehun menoleh padanya.

Jongin menatap ekspresi wajah Sehun. Lalu berdehem dengan meletakkan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di dagu. "_Oke.._Wajah masam, bibir maju. Mau berbagi cerita atau tidak ?"

Sehun menunduk, lagi-lagi menggeleng. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di dada Jongin dengan tangan yang melingkari leher kekasihnya.

"Kau tidak bercukur ya ?" Tanya Sehun tiba-tiba, meletakkan tangannya di permukaan kasar dagu Jongin yang mulai di tumbuhi bulu.

"Tidak, biarkan saja" Jongin masih menatap Sehun, membiarkan jemari putih kekasihnya mengelus-elus bagian yang terasa agak geli di dagunya.

"Bercukur Jongin!" perintah Sehun dengan memberikan tatapan menuntut. Dan hanya ditanggapi Jongin dengan menggerakkan bibirnya seolah mengikuti Sehun berbicara. Lalu karena nendapatkan reaksi yang tak mengenakkan dari bibir Sehun yang semakin maju, Jongin menjawab, "Biar lebih manly, baby"

Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Manly apanya ?!" Lalu mencubit gemas ujung dagu Jongin yang lancip dan tampak tegas itu. "Dagumu jadinya kasar"

"Tapi kau suka, 'kan ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak suka"

"Oh ya ? Lalu kenapa kau elus terus, hm ?" Dengan cepat Sehun menarik tangannya dari dagu Jongin. "Aku gemas!" Elaknya keras, kembali melingkari leher Jongin dengan wajah yang turut ia sembunyikan disana. Malu karena telah tertangkap basah menyukai dagu Jongin yang kini sudah ditumbuhi bulu tipis yang kasar.

Jongin tersenyum jahil, meniup-niup kuping Sehun menggoda sehingga Sehun terpaksa harus menutup kupingnya. "Jongwin!" Wajah Sehun yang masih berada di leher Jongin membuat suaranya menjadi tak jelas, tak ayal membuat Jongin pun ikut geli akan gerakan bibir Sehun.

"Sudahlah Sehun jangan malu, kemarikan wajahmu" Jongin menarik rambut Sehun pelan sehingga membuat Sehun mau tak mau menjauh dari lehernya. Tentu dengan wajah yang masam karena telah diperlakukan semena-mena oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Sehun yang tak henti memajukan bibirnya lama-lama membuat Jongin gemas, menarik leher Sehun mendekat sehingga ia bisa mengecup bibir tipis itu.

Jongin awalnya hanya berniat untuk sekedar memberi kecupan, sungguh, namun kalau Sehun sendiri yang meminta lebih, maka akan dengan senang hati ia penuhi. Seperti saat ini saat dimana Sehun menggigit-gigit bibir Jongin meminta perhatian dengan tangan yang kembali berletak di bagian obsesi terbaru Sehun, yaitu dagu Jongin. Tampak menikmati saat kekasihnya mulai turut mengikut sertakan lidah dalam pertemuan bibir yang sudah terlalu sering mereka lakukan.

"Sehun, ada Luhan hyung-"

Suara melengking eomma Sehun yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamarnya membuat kedua insan yang sedang bermesraan ini memisahkan diri. Jongin kaget bukan main saat melihat eomma Sehun yang terdiam menatap mereka, yang ia pikirkan saat itu adalah citranya yang hanya akan semakin buruk di mata calon mertua. Namun, ia tak sadar bahwa Sehun jauh lebih kaget akan kedatangan dua orang itu di kamarnya, bukan, bukan kaget karena melihat eommanya, namun kaget akan pemuda di samping eommanya yang hanya dapat diam memandang ke arah mereka. Si Luhan hyung tersayang.

.

.

.

.

**Tbc**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't Cheat On Me, Baby!**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Huang ZiTao, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing, Park Chanyeol, and Other.**

**Rated: T**

**Chaptered**

**Pair: KaiHun, HanHun**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Punya siapa coba**

**Summary: Sehun memiliki Jongin sebagai kekasih, si mantan preman sekolah. Inginnya Sehun meniti masa depan yang cerah dengannya, namun jika disuguhi oleh pengusaha muda nan kaya raya seperti Luhan apa mungkin Sehun bisa setia ?..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana canggung yang begitu kentara menguar di ruangan bernuansa biru putih yang ditempai oleh tiga orang yang merupakan pemeran utama dalam kasus ini. Di sofa yang tadinya menjadi tempat bergelung Sehun dan Jongin kini ditempati oleh satu orang lagi yang kehadirannya sangatlah tidak diinginkan oleh Sehun untuk saat ini. Ia tidak menyangka, sungguh tidak menyangka sama sekali Luhan akan datang seawal ini, lebih-lebih eommanya yang langsung membawa Luhan untuk masuk ke kamar Sehun, di saat ia dan Jongin tengah berciuman pula. Ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan. Sehun tak bermaksud untuk menutupi hubungannya dengan Jongin, namun entah mengapa rasanya tak rela jika Luhan sampai tahu dan berakhir dengan menjauhinya. Sehun sama sekali tak mau itu terjadi.

Sedangkan Luhan yang inginnya langsung pulang setelah melihat kejadian tadi, terpaksa harus terjebak disini dikarenakan eomma Sehun yang memaksanya untuk menetap selagi wanita cantik paruh baya itu mempersilahkan diri untuk menyiapkan makan malam dengan senyuman tak enak. Luhan tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, ia hanya dapat diam dengan pandangan datar yang menghadap ke televisi. Hatinya bercampur aduk, tak tanggung-tanggung bocah manis yang begitu menarik perhatiannya tertangkap berciuman di hadapannya. Ia tak tahu Sehun memiliki kekasih, sungguh, dan Sehun tak pernah bilang walau jelas bahwa Luhan sudah mengirim sinyal-sinyal ketertarikan pada bocah itu sejak beberapa minggu yang mereka lalui bersama.

Jongin ? Jongin adalah seseorang yang paling tak tahu menahu disini. Ia tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan suasana begitu canggung hanya karena kedatangan satu orang, bahkan ia tak tahu siapa dan apa hubungan orang tersebut terhadap Sehun. Jongin rasanya tak tahan untuk bersuara, tapi melihat Sehun yang hanya diam memeluk lutut dan seseorang satu lagi yang juga terdiam, Jongin pun ikut diam. Namun sekarang ia benar-benar tak bisa tinggal diam, ia tidak tahan dan tak suka suasana sunyi apalagi canggung seperti ini. Dengan penuh percaya diri, Jongin mengulurkan tangannya melewati tubuh Sehun ke arah Luhan, "Aku Jongin, kekasih Sehun, dan kau ?"

Luhan yang di kejutkan dengan suara lantang Jongin sedikit tertegun. Ia menatap Jongin lalu mengarah pada tangannya yang terulur, dengan rasa percaya diri yang kembali muncul, Luhan menggenggam tangan Jongin. "Aku Luhan" _orang yang akan menjadi suami Sehun kelak,_ dan tersenyum miring penuh arti yang di balas Jongin dengan senyum singkat.

Jongin lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada gumpalan tubuh yang meringkut di sampingnya. "Sehun... kau kenapa, baby ?" Semakin khawatir akan keadaan Sehun yang mulai tampak ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di sofa, Jongin dengan penuh perhatian mengelus kening Sehun yang mengeluarkan sedikit keringat.

Sehun menatap Jongin lalu menggeleng pelan, ia kembali menunduk dengan mata yang sedikit melirik pada Luhan yang hanya manatapnya datar. Sehun terlalu takut untuk berbicara, ia takut Luhan akan pergi mengetahui dirinya memiliki kekasih. Karena Sehun sadar betul akan perilaku Luhan yang belakangan memang terlalu spesial padanya, ia merasa nyaman jujur saja, ia nyaman karena Luhan selalu memenuhi semua keinginannya, apapun itu bahkan Luhan akan memberikan segalanya dengan suka rela, katakanlah Sehun _matrealistis_ namun ia memanglah tipe yang seperti itu, ia akan merasa nyaman dengan seseorang yang dapat memenuhi keinginannya. Yang dalam hal ini adalah Luhan si pemuda kaya raya yang dijamin dapat membuat hidpnya serba enak kelak.

Tapi Jongin adalah kasus lain bagi Sehun, walau Jongin hanya memenuhi keinginan Sehun pada awalnya saja, namun Sehun sudah begitu mencintai kekasihnya itu. Ia tak mungkin bisa jika tanpa Jongin, namun Luhan... Ia pun tak mau Luhan pergi dari kehidupannya.

Jongin memandang Sehun bingung namum memilih tak ambil pusing dan kembali berusaha menonton tv. Jujur saja ia penasaran dengan siapa sebenarnya orang bernama Luhan ini, apakah ia adalah orang yang sama yang sudah membuat janji dengan Sehun, atau siapa ? Jika memang teman Sehun, keadaaan tidak mungkin akan secanggung ini.

"Hei Jongin, apa kau satu sekolah dengan Sehun ?" Tanya Luhan tiba-tiba yang membuat Sehun serasa ingin menahan nafasnya. Jongin yang akhirnya memiliki teman bicara menjawab, "Ya, aku satu tingkat di atas Sehun" ucapnya dengan mengelus sedikit poni kekasihnga. "Dan kau ini... ada hubungan apa dengan Sehun ngomong-ngomong ?" Tanya Jongin, akhirnya memiliki kesempatan untuk menanyakan hal yang benar-benar ingin ia tanyakan.

"Ah, aku.." Luhan kembali memberikan senyuman miring itu lagi, melirik Sehun sekilas lalu menjawab. "Bukan siapa-siapa, hanya kenalan Sehun"

Sehun melirik cepat pada Luhan saat mendengarnya bicara begitu, tanpa sadar mengucapkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak ia ucapkan, "Luhan Hyung.."

Jongin menyerngit, melihat kepada Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang bertatapan.

"Oh! aku tak pernah mendengar Sehun memanggil siapapun dengan sebutan Hyung, kau tidak mungkin hanya kenalan, huh ?" Jongin kembali bertanya dengan nada main-main, tersenyum polos seakan benar-benar memberikan pertanyaan.

Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Yah, mungkin saja. Ada masalah ?" kembali menyeringai dan memberi tatapan menantang untuk Jongin, yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan geli. "Masalah ?" Tanya Jongin tampak geli. "Tidak sama sekali. Lagipula kau pantas dipanggil Hyung oleh Sehun, bahkan wajah kalian mirip, bukankah kalian sangat cocok menjadi kakak beradik, hm baby ? Oh atau apa aku harus mulai memanggil mu kakak ipar ?" Jongin balas menyeringai dan tak melepas pandang dari Luhan yang kini menatap kesal ke arahnya.

Jongin benar-benar pandai membalas omongan Luhan, ia tak menyangka telah kalah telak oleh bocah SMA yang memiliki umur jauh di bawahnya ini. Mungkin keputusan yang salah bagi Luhan telah menantang bocah ini yang tak sebodoh ia pikir. Demi apapun yang ia inginkan bukanlah menjadi kakak Sehun, yang ia inginkan adalah memiliki Sehun sebagai kekasih, atau bahkan suami kelak mengingat mereka menang telah di jodohkan. Yah, walau perjodohan ini bersifat paksaan hanya pada pihak ayahnya saja, bukan pada pihak Sehun.

Walau sinis, Luhan tetap tersenyum membalas seringaian Jongin.

_Lihat saja bocah siapa nanti yang akan memenangkan hati Sehun._

_Hah, dari wajah saja kelihatan bukan Seme sejati seperti aku._

Kedua pria tampan yang menaruh rasa pada Sehun ini terus saling memandang sinis tanpa memperdulikan keadaan Sehun yang nyaris berkeringat dingin memggigit kuku dengan badan yang semakin meringkuk.

.

.

.

Shootdanonymous

.

.

.

"Nah, kemarilah anak-anak, makan malam sudah siap"

Sehun, Jongin, dan Luhan yang baru saja turun karena dipanggil untuk makan di suguhi dengan berbagai makanan yang tersedia di meja. Eomma Sehun yang sedang menyiapkan piring untuk suaminya, segera menyuruh ketiga orang yang ia panggil 'anak-anak' tersebut untuk duduk. Sedangkan appa Sehun yang baru mendongakkan wajah dari gadgetnya di kagetkan dengan kedatangan seseorang yang tak di sangkanya."Loh, tidak ada yang memberitahuku ada Luhan disini, mari Luhan silahkan duduk" ucapnya tiba-tiba antusias, mendapat tatapan tak terima dari satu orang lagi yang merasa tak dianggap oleh calon mertua.

"Appa, Jongin kan juga ada disini" walau bagaimanapun, Jongin tetaplah kekasih Sehun, dan prioritas utama yang Sehun harus bela di depan orangtuanya ya tetaplah Jongin.

"Ah ya Jongin, duduk saja" ucap lelaki paruh bayah tersebut tanpa melihat ke arah orang yang di tuju.

Jongin rasa-rasanya sampai ingin mengelus dada untuk bersabar. Namun tetap tenang dan memilih mengambil tempat di samping Sehun.

"Oh ya Luhan, Apa kau kesini ingin mengajak Sehun keluar seperti biasa ?" Tanya Tuan Oh di sela-sela makan malam. Mendapat delikan cepat dari seseorang di samping Sehun, "keluar... seperti biasa ?" Bisik Jongin pada Sehun yang hanya dapat di dengar oleh mereka berdua. Sehun menggeleng, namun sebelum sempat menjawab Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu berbicara. "Tentu tidak bisa ahjussi, bukankah Sehun sedang bersama kekasihnya ?" Ucap Luhan diiringi tawa ringan, melirik dari ekor matanya pada Jongin yang tampak sudah kehilangan selera makannya.

Tuan Oh ikut tertawa bersama Luhan. Entah apa maksud dari tawa tersebut padahal tak ada yang merasa hal tersebut lucu sama sekali selain mereka berdua. Sehun yang merasa tak enak hati, menggenggam tangan Jongin dari bawah meja. Menatap pada wajah Jongin yang tampak kesal.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, oke, ia sekarang tahu bahwa si Luhan ini menyukai Sehun, ia tahu saat Luhan tampak menantangnya sewaktu di kamar Sehun tadi, itu hal yang wajar, banyak orang menyukai Sehun ngomong-ngomong tetapi Sehun adalah tipe yang benar-benar setia baginya jadi ia tak khawatir, namun setelah mendengar apa yang di ucapkan tuan Oh serta setelah mengingat Sehun telah memanggilnya 'Hyung' Jongin menjadi ragu akan kesetiaan Sehun. Sialnya, poin lebih bagi pria bernama Luhan ini adalah, ia mendapat dukungan penuh dari orangtua Sehun, lihatlah betapa 'senang'nya tuan Oh pada si Luhan ini. Tidak seperti perilakunya terhadap Jongin yang terkesan sangat cuek. Tidak salah jika Jongin khawatir akan hubungannya dengan Sehun bukan ?

.

.

.

Shootdanonymous

.

.

.

"Okeey... kapan sebenarnya kau akan bicara, hm ?"

Sehun menunduk, menghela nafas panjang lalu mulai berusaha untuk menatap ke arah kekasihnya,

"J-jongin.. tolong jangan berfikiran macam-macam dulu padaku, bisakah ?" Dibalas Jongin dengan anggukan singkat. "Tentu"

"A-aku.. eum Luhan itu anaknya teman appa, dia juga secara teknis rekan kerja appa, dia-"

"Bisa langsung saja ? Aku harus segera pulang" Ucap Jongin dingin dengan menyilangkan lengannya di dada, tampak seolah tak tertarik untuk mendengarkan penjelasan kekasihnya yang terbata-bata. Sehun mengangguk pelan, nyaris menangis karena telah di berikan tatapan dingin oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Bahkan Jongin yang memarahinya karena mabuk-mabukan lebih baik daripada ini.

"Aku mulai dekat dengannya karena appa yang suruh, tidak tahu apa maksudnya, aku tidak terlalu peduli saat disuruh berdua saja dengan Luhan saat itu, t-tapi Luhan ternyata semakin sering mendekatiku, setelah hari itu ia selalu datang ke rumah, sekedar mengajak ku nonton film di kamar-"

"Tunggu! Di kamar ?!"

"Tidak, tidak dengar dulu.. sumpah kami hanya menonton saja, sebenarnya aku ingin di ruang rekereasi saja tapi appa bilang kami terlalu ribut jadi ia suruh pindah ke kamar. Sejak saat itu kami selalu nonton di kamar, makanya eomma langsung membawa dia kesini. Ah apa aku sudah bilang, dia juga secara kebetulan adalah orang yang sudah menolongku sewaktu kita di klub, aku pingsan di toilet dan dia begitu saja memberi bantuan, aku juga baru tahu ini beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia bilang sendiri.. aku.. sudah seharusnya merasa berterimakasih, kan ? Jadi, maka dari itu aku mau saja dekat dengannya bahkan memanggilnya hyung... hanya rasa terimakasih ku saja Jongin tidak lebih, kau tahu kan aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang lain" Sehun mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan setengah mencicit di akhir kalimat. Kembali menunduk saat tak mendapat respon apapun dari Jongin. Well, yang ia ceritakan memang benar adanya, namun satu hal yang tak ia ungkapkan adalah perasaannya terhadap Luhan.

Rasa terimakasih hanyalah kedok, Sehun memang merasa sangat berterima kasih pada Luhan karena telah menolongnya, itu hal pasti, namun bukan itu yang membuat ia jadi dekat dengan pria kaya raya tersebut, itu semua murni karena ia merasa nyaman, anggap saja Sehun saat ini memang sudah memiliki perasaan khusus kepada Luhan.

Terdengar Jongin yang menghela nafas panjang, sebelum mengulurkan satu tangannya ke arah Sehun. Yang di tuju menengok, lalu menatap bingung pada Jongin.

"Kemari" Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dan berjalan mendekat, dan di kagetkan saat Jongin tiba-tiba memeluknya, meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala Sehun dan mengarahkan ke dadanya.

"Apapun alasanmu, Sehun. Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, oke ?" bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Sehun, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh kurus kekasihnya. Sesekali mengecupi pelipis sedikit berkeringat kekasihnya itu. Sehun mengangguk, semakin menempatkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Diam-diam kembali menahan tangis saat harus terpaksa berbohong.

.

.

.

Shootdanonymous

.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu, baby" Jongin berpamitan di depan pintu rumah Sehun saat dirinya sudah akan pulang, memberi kecupan terakhir di bibir kekasihnya terlebih dahulu. Setelah tadi berpelukan dan mengungkapkan kata-kata manis satu sama lain, kini Jongin memutuskan untuk benar-benar pulang, tentunya sudah terlebih dahulu berpamitan pada eomma dan appa Sehun, Oh plus tambahan satu orang yang ternyata masih belum pulang, Luhan yang hanya ia beri seringaian licik sebagai pamitan.

"Langsung pulang, Jongin!" Peringat Sehun pada kekasihnya, melirik ke belakang tubuh Jongin dimana mobil Chanyeol sudah menunggu. Tidak yakin Jongin akan dapat pulang jika sudah bersama temannya yang satu itu. Jongin terkekeh, "Tidak janji"

"Jongin! Kau jangan buat appamu tambah marah"

"Iya iya, Sehun. Sudah ya" dengan mengecup kening Sehun, Jongin benar-benar mulai berjalan menjauh dari pintu rumah Sehun, menuju ke mobil _modif_ Chanyeol yang berwarna biru _metalic_.

"Dadah _sunshine_" teriak Chanyel yang mengeluarkan tangannya dari balik jendela, Sehun balas melambaikan tangan pada Chanyeol sampai mobilnya mulai melaju dan tak dapat terlihat lagi.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu. Di dalam sana Sehun tahu ada Luhan yang masih harus ia hadapi, ia tak mau kehilangan Luhan begitu saja, ingat ? Tentunya harus menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan Luhan terlebih dahulu.

Sehun masuk, melihat appanya dan Luhan yang masih berbincang-bincang, masalah bisnis dan bla bla yang Sehun tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Appa, boleh aku bicara bedua dengan Luhan Hyung ?" Tuan Oh dan Luhan yang awalnya masih fokus pada berkas-berkas kini memandang Sehun yang berdiri gugup di hadapan mereka.

Tuan Oh tampak tersenyum, melepas kacamatanya dan langsung berdiri. "Tentu, nak. Silahkan bicara sepuasmu. Appa ke kamar dulu" mengacak-acak rambut Sehun sayang, Tuan Oh pun pergi dengan masih tersenyum. Merasa senang anaknya semakin dekat dengan Luhan, ia hanya tak tahu bahwa jika saja Sehun salah bicara, malam ini bisa-bisa menjadi terakhir kalinya Luhan akan mengunjungi Sehun.

Sehun memandang Luhan yang juga memandangnya, berjalan mendekat hingga ia kini duduk di samping Luhan.

"Luhan hyung ?" Panggil Sehun, sedetik kemudian menepuk keningnya dalam hati.

"Ya ?"

Sehun menggigit bibir, "Aku mau bicara"

Luhan tampak mengerutkan kening, membuat Sehun semakin gugup dengan kata-kata yang harus ia ucapkan.

"Ya, bicara saja"

Sehun bolak-balik terus menatap tangannya lalu wajah Luhan yang masih menunggu dirinya berbicara. "M-masalah Jongin itu, Hyung, aku- Jongin kekasihku.."

Sehun memejamkan mata, merasa bodoh dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Oke"

"Oke ?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahu, sedikit gemas pada Sehun yang terus memandangnya bingung. "Ya, oke aku sudah tahu, kekasihmu sendiri yang bilang, ingat ?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Apa Hyung tidak marah ?"

"Memangnya aku siapa harus marah ?" Sehun tertegun, merasa kecewa mendengar pertanyaan Luhan. "Hyung.. bukannya hyung suka aku ?"

"Siapa bilang ?"

"Jadi tidak ?"

Luhan menghela nafas, ia tidak ingin menutupi perasaannya jujur saja, Luhan adalah tipe pria yang jika suka maka akan bilang suka dan jika tidak ia akan pergi. Simpel. Namun sepertinya jika dengan Sehun semua tidak akan semudah itu. "Oke baiklah... Aku menyayangimu" aku Luhan. Menatap mata Sehun sungguh-sungguh sehingga membuat yang di tatap memerah. Tidak tahan di beri tatapan mengintimidasi dari mata coklat Luhan yang indah.

Luhan rasanya ingin memberitahukan saja masalah perjodohan pada Sehun sehingga mau tak mau harus membuat Sehun memutuskan kekasihnya. Nmun Tuan Oh melarangnya begitu, ia bilang Sehun malah akan menentang jika di paksa. Memanglah rencana cerdik Tuan Oh yang ingin membuat Sehun dan Luhan melakukan pendekatan murni, dan tanpa paksaan. Ya, lelaki paruh baya namun tampan itu memberitahukan rencananya pada Luhan sesaat setelah Luhan mengakui sendiri perasaannya terhadap Sehun di depan Tuan Oh.

Sehun menatap Luhan, menatap kesungguhan yang kentara di mata rusa yang lucu namun juga serius tersebut. Merasa sengatan listrik yang tiba-tiba saat tangan Luhan menyentuh pipi putihnya, mereka berpandangan, mempelajari _feature_ masing-masing dengan seksama, sesaat setelah Sehun merasakan matanya terpejam ketika merasakan sesuatu hangat yang membungkus tepat bibir atasnya. Luhan baru saja menciumnya, hanya kecupan ringan, namun, yeah, Luhan menciumnya, saat Sehun masih memiliki Jongin sebagai kekasih.

"L-luhan Hyung-" cicit Sehun saat ciuman di antara mereka baru saja berakhir dengan Luhan yang sedikit menarik bibirnya.

"Shh" Luhan cepat menempelkan jarinya di bibir Sehun. "Kau tahu Sehun ? Sepertinya aku tidak menyayangimu lagi"

Sehun tertegun, perasaan kesal dan sedih cepat langsung mengisi hatinya. "... karena aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu" dan diam-diam mengeluarkan nafas lega mendengar pernyataan cinta Luhan.

"Hyung tapi Jong-" kembali Luhan menempelkan kedua jarinya di bibir Sehun. "Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku ?"

Sehun menunduk, malu untuk mengakui perasaan yang sebenarnya pada Luhan. Oke, Sehun akan benar-benar mengakui bahwa ia suka Luhan. Mungkin perasaan yang lebih saat Luhan sudah menciumnya seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja ia merasa malu, karena disini, statusnya tidaklah sendiri. Ia memiliki kekasih.

"Aku.. aku suka Luhan Hyung" ucapnya pelan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua tangan saat Luhan menyeringai ke arahnya. "Sehun.."

"Hm ?" Sehun mendongak dan segera menyesal saat mendapati mata itu kembali menatapnya tajam. Ia sudah biasa dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, namun itu Jongin, jika Luhan ia masih belum terbiasa sama sekali. "Jadilah kekasihku"

Sehun menganga tak percaya, apa Luhan baru saja memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Saat dia tahu bahwa Sehun sudah memiliki Jongin..

"Hyung! Aku tidak bisa memutuskan Jongin, aku-"

"Kau tidak harus memutuskannya jika memang tidak bisa, kita bisa menjalani hubungan ini di belakangnya"

Sehun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Apa kau baru saja menyuruhku selingkuh, hyung ?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangan dari Sehun, ia pun tak yakin harus berpacaran dengan orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih, singkatnya menjadi perusak suatu hubungan, namun ia tak punya pilihan lain, Luhan mencintai Sehun dan ia tahu Sehun juga memiliki rasa padanya, hanya saja Sehun pun juga tak akan bisa memutuskan Jongin begitu saja. Ia tahu betul hal tersebut. Maka dari itu Luhan sudah memiliki rencana yang tersusun rapi di kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak mau bersamaku ? Kau ingin aku pergi dari kehidupanmu ?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak mau Hyung pergi..." Sehun memandang kancing pada _polo _yang di pakai Luhan, sebelum menggigit bibirnya keras dan menjawab. "Baiklah aku mau jadi pacar Hyung"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**A/N: ok so, sehun officially cheating gaes, are you senang or are you ngamuk ? Haha :v it's okay babies it is not the end yet. Saya mau jawab pertanyaan dulu deh.**

**.Naikin rating ? Belum kepikiran tapi akan saya pikirkan /?**

**.Apa Sehun suka Luhan ? Yep, sudah jelas di chapter ini.**

**.Luhan main ke rumah Sehun dengan ada Jongin udah berapa kali ? Luhan gak pernah ketemu Jongin waktu di rumah Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya.**

**.Sehun kok cepet sayang ke Luhan ? Ya karena itu tadi Sehun nyaman sama Luhan dan sebenarnya luhan udh ngabisin banyak waktu sama Sehun cuma gak saya tulis.**

**.Reaksi eomma Sehun ngeliat Kaihun ciuman ? Dia kaget waktu itu karena pas ada Luhan, kalo lagi ga ada Luhan sih dia maklum aja.**

**Oke kayaknya itu aja pertanyaannya, kalo masih bingung tanyain ya gaes. Soal kaihun hanhun sekali lagi saya katakan liat aja kedepannya ). Lagi semangat update gara2 streaming exoluxion btw, call me baby anying yak aa sudalah. Bhay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't Cheat On Me, Baby!**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Huang ZiTao, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing, Park Chanyeol, and Other.**

**Rated: T**

**Chaptered**

**Pair: KaiHun, HanHun**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Punya siapa coba**

**Summary: Sehun memiliki Jongin sebagai kekasih, si mantan preman sekolah. Inginnya Sehun meniti masa depan yang cerah dengannya, namun jika disuguhi oleh pengusaha muda nan kaya raya seperti Luhan apa mungkin Sehun bisa setia ?..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"APA ?!"

Sehun terlonjak kaget mendengar teriakan lantang dari Baekhyun yang duduk di sebrang mejanya. Segera ia mencondongkan tubuh dan membekap mulut kecil namun berisik itu dengan telapak tangan.

"Diam Baekhyun!" Bisiknya kesal. Dan mendapat anggukan cepat dari tersangka peneriakan yang tidak berkutik setelah di terjang oleh Sehun.

Sehun kembali pada posisi normalnya, memberi tatapan nyalang kepada teman-teman sekelas yang mulai 'kepo' dengan percakapan antara ia dan Baekhyun. Imut-imut begini kalau sudah marah, Sehun bisa sangat menyeramkan dan membuat orang takut. Iya, takut tidak tahan melihat muka Sehun yang malah jatuhnya _aegyo._

Baekhyun di hadapannya menatap Sehun dengan mulut yang setengah menganga. "Aku tidak percaya ini..." Bisiknya menggenggam kedua tangan di dada. _Overreacting _atau biasa kita sebut _lebay._

"Sehun kau... selingkuh ?" Bisiknya benar-benar pelan, melihat ke sekitar untuk memastikan tak ada yang mendengar atau melihat.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, memain-mainkan ujung meja dengan mimik yang tak mengenakkan untuk dilihat. Sedih dan merasa bersalah.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia tidak percaya bahwa Sehun selingkuh, padahal Sehun dan Jongin itu sudah ia nominasikan sebagai pasangan paling tak terpisahkan yang pernah ia temui. "Sehun aku tahu aku sering mengejekmu dengan Jongin, tapi tidak berarti kau harus selingkuh"

Sehun menggeleng cepat, "aku bukan selingkuh karena kau mengejek ku, Baekhyun, _please_" dan memberi Baekhyun tatapan 'memangnya kau siapa _?_' sebelum melanjutkan, "ini karena Luhan Hyung" tambahnya kembali menggigit bibir. Semakin tak enak hati saat mulai membawa nama tersebut.

"Dan Luhan Hyung adalah.. ?"

"Selingkuhan ku"

Baekhyun mengerjap, "Whoa kau memanggilnya Hyung, oke lanjutkan"

"Aku suka Luhan Hyung dan-"

"Hanya suka dan kau langsung mau diajaknya selingkuh ?"

Sehun terhenti dan kalau bisa ingin menangis saat itu juga, kenapa sahabatnya ini harus membuatnya tambah tak enak hati pada Jongin. Dan kenapa dari semua teman yang ia miliki, Sehun harus curhat pada yang satu ini. Ia benar-benar telah memilih orang yang salah.

"Baekhyun tolong, aku tidak perlu kau buat makin berdoaa lagi" ucapnya, menghapus air mata -tak nyata- dari pipinya.

"Oh _sorry, _kau tahu aku kan, anggap saja radio rusak, jadi lanjutkan" Baekhyun memberi senyum memaklumi dan bersidekap di meja siap mendengar seluruh cerita Sehun.

Sehun mengehela nafas, sebelum kembali memantapkan diri untuk bercerita. "Aku suka Luhan Hyung, dan merasa nyaman, kau tahu ia selalu memenuhi keinginanku, pernah sekali aku bilang padanya bahwa ponsel ku mulai lambat, dan kau tahu apa responnya ?" Tanya Sehun menggebu-gebu. Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, namun tetap menatap _excited_ akan kelanjutan omongan Sehun. "Dia menawarkan untuk membelikanku ponsel baru, Baekhyun! Ponsel baru!"

Baekhyun melotot tak percaya, ia mengembangkan senyum yang begitu lebar hingga Sehun bertanya-tanya bagaimana mungkin mulut sekecil itu bisa tersenyum begitu lebar. "Lalu kau jawab apa ?!" Tanyanya semangat.

Sehun tersenyum simpul. "Aku tolak" ucapnya, dan segera melanjutkan saat Baekhyun akan menyuarakan protes. "Aku hanya jual mahal, oke ? Jika ku terima bisa-bisa ia mengira aku ini _matrealistis_. Nah, jika sudah pacaran seperti ini kan aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan untuk minta belikan ini itu" ucapnya tersenyum-senyum menbayangkan hal-hal yang akan ia minta pada Luhan nanti. "Oh tapi jangan kira aku murni hanya memanfaatkannya ya, aku juga sayang padanya, habis dia tampan" ucap Sehun lagi kembali tersenyum malu.

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum senang, lalu terkekeh sambil menatap Sehun penuh arti. "Kau sudah mulai licik sekarang, eh ? _You little bitch_" katanya dengan memberikan dua jempol di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun menyilangkan lengan di dada dengan Senyum bangga. "Siapa dulu yang mengajarkanku" katanya membalas senyum penuh arti Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun dengan menepuk dadanya sendiri. Tidak sadar sama sekali bahwa telah mengajarkan hal yang sangat tidak bagus pada sahabatnya yang sangat mudah untuk dipengaruhi ini.

Dan setelah di ingat-ingat kini Sehun paham betul kenapa ia langsung bercerita pada Baekhyun. Dan bukan pada temannya yang lain.

Karena temannya yang bernama Baekhyun inilah yang merupakan pakar dari segala pakar tentang cara memanfaatkan orang.

"Aku lihat fotonya _dong_" Dengan semangat Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya untuk memperlihatkan Baekhyun foto si 'Luhan Hyung pengusaha muda kaya raya ini' dan mendapat decakan kagum dari Baekhyun yang terus mengatakan betapa tampannya selingkuhan Sehun.

Jadi, hilang kemanakah rasa bersalahmu pada Jongin, Oh Sehun ?

...

Lain Sehun maka Lain juga Jongin, seperti biasa pagi-pagi di kelas ia dan juga 'teman-temannya' akan membuat kericuhan. Kali ini seorang siswa berkacamata tebal lah yang menjadi bahan hiburan mereka. Chanyeol yang terkenal paling jahil menyuruh bocah _nerd _tersebut untuk menari-nari di atas meja guru. Alasan Chanyeol saat ditanya mengapa ia mengerjainya adalah, "Salah sendiri kenapa menijak kakiku, sekarang rasakan" lalu tertawa kesetanan seperti seorang maniak. Padahal kaki yang -tidak sengaja- ditijak oleh bocah _nerd_ tersebut tidaklah sakit sama sekali.

Jongin sedang menikmati hal tersebut, dengan menaikkan kakinya di meja sambil sesekali mengambil gambar untuk di sebar di sosial media. Ia terkekeh sebelum memperlihatkan foto tersebut ke orang yang juga sedang hengkang-hengkang kaki di sampingnya, Kris. Menertawakan bersama wajah merah bocah tersebut yang sangat menggelikan.

"Ah ya, Kai. Barang yang kau pesan waktu itu, sudah datang" ucap Kris di sela tawa mereka. Jongin atau lebih akrab disapa Kai oleh teman-temannya mendongak dari ponselnya, menatap berbinar pada Kris setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"Yang benar ?!" Tanyanya bersemangat. Kris mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Yeah, cukup susah mencarinya, kau tahu, kau berhutang banyak padaku" Jongin tersenyum lebar dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Kris. "Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat berhutang budi padamu, Kris" ucapnya tampak begitu senang. Kemudian bertanya penuh harap, "Apa kau bawa sekarang ?"

Kria menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, _dude_. Kau mau aku di skors, huh ?"

Jongin menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Oke, kalau begitu di tempat biasa ?"

"Yeah" Kris mengangguk singkat dan kembali menertawakan bocah malang yang kini di buat Chanyeol menari dengan satu kaki.

.

.

.

Shootdanonymous

.

.

.

Sehun menaiki tangga sekolah dengan mulut yang tak hentinya menggerutu. Dengan kaki yang terhentak-hentak ia meniti satu persatu anak tangga yang lumayan banyak tersebut. Tujuannya adalah kelas senior, atau jika lebih di persempit, kelas kekasihnya sendiri, Kim Jongin. Lantai tiga ini sebenarnya adalah lantai yang paling tidak ingin Sehun kunjungi, pertama karena harus menaiki tangga dan Sehun malas naik tangga, kedua disini penuh oleh kakak senior yang senang membully, ketiga ia harus bertemu dengan teman-teman preman Jongin yang menyebalkan. Yah, walaupun _problem _kedua tidaklah berlaku lagi semenjak Sehun berpacaran dengan Jongin, namun tetap saja yang pertama dan ketiga tetaplah masih sangat membebaninya.

Ah, lalu kenapa mau susah-susah menuju kesini ? Pastinya ingin bertemu Jongin. Dan alasan bertemu Jongin ? Ingin marah-marah, ya itu saja. Kekasihnya yang mengaku seksi itu sudah membuatnya menunggu 10 menit di pos sekolah. Apa ini semacam aksi balas dendam ? Sehun tak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Ia ingin menuntut penjelasan. Sekarang juga.

Ya, sekarang juga saat ia sudah sampai di depan kelas Jongin yang masih memiliki penghuni namun tidak memiliki guru yang mengajar ini. Dan dimana sekiranya kekasih Oh Sehun ?

"Kris.. Kris! Sini!" Menempel pada daun pintu, Sehun memanggil Kris, senior -_slash- _teman preman Jongin yang berada di jangkauan matanya. Kris tidak menoleh, jelas karena tidak mendengar panggilan 'halus' Sehun sama sekali.

"Kriiiiisss" Sehun kembali mencoba peruntungannya. Ia sengaja memang tak mau memanggil keras-keras. Walau tidak akan ada senior yang berani membullynya namun tetap saja ia sungkan, disana masih terdapat banyak senior-senior yang menakutkan ngomong-ngomong. Ya Sehun tidak sadar saja kumpulan senior menakutkan yang merupakan raja-raja _bullier_ adalah Jongin cs. Ironisnya Sehun sendiri tidak takut sama sekali dengan mereka akibat sudah terlalu sering diajak Jongin untuk _'hang out' _bersama.

Berkat panggilan panjang Sehun yang tentunya menghasilkan sedikit percikan-percikan air dari dalam mulutnya, Kris menoleh, dan sedetik kemudian mengerang seakan malas melihat kehadiran Sehun. Denga wajah di tekuk Kris mendekat. "Apa maumu ?!" Tanya Kris galak pada adik kelas _tersayangnya _ini.

Sehun tersenyum miring. "Hehe.." katanya mencolek-colek iseng lengan senironya sehingga menghasilkan pelototan mata dari sang korban pencolekkan. "Galak sekali, Kris"

Kris kembali mengerang frustasi. Hanya mendengar Sehun memanggil namanya saja ia serasa ingin meledak. Ia tidak suka dan tidak akan pernah suka dipanggil hanya dengan nama. Oleh seorang adik kelas. Kurang lebih sama halnya dengan kasus Baekhyun yang tak suka di panggil 'Baekky' oleh Jongin. Namun ini beda lagi. Bukan tanpa alasan sebenarnya bertingkah seperti ini di hadapan Sehun, itu semua karena tingkat keberanian Sehun yang melampaui batas kewajarannya sendiri. Iya batas kewajarannya **sendiri. **Anggap saja Kris ini seseorang yang gila dipuja. Secara ia telah menjabat status ketua atas _squad _yang terdiri dari preman-preman sekolah disini.

Dan sesuatu hal yang membuat Kris sebegini kesal dan risih berada di dekat Sehun adalah karena Sehun tidak pernah memanggilnya 'Sunbae' jangankan panggilan itu, memanggil 'Hyung' saja ia tak mau. Ya Kris tahu. Hanya hal sepele seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja ia tak suka jika tidak di hormati. Dan tidak hanya itu, mengetahui Kris benci jika tidak di hormati, Sehun semakin manjadi-jadi dalam memperlakukan Kris seperti teman sebayanya, bahkan terkadang ia menggoda pria yang lebih tua di atasnya itu. Harusnya, orang-orang berperilakuan seperti Sehun ini akan menjadi bahan bullyannya selama sebulan, namun sungguh sial Kris tak mungkin bisa memberi pelajaran pada kekasih temannya sendiri. Dalam hal ini Jongin yang sudah seperti saudara. Yeah, jadi anggaplah ia memiliki hasrat terpendam pada Sehun. Hasrat membully. Dan kesal karena tak bisa melampiaskannya. Lalu malah dibuat semakin geram saat Sehun bukan malah kapok namun menjadi-jadi seperti ini. _It make him sick._

"Kau mau apa ? Mencari pangeranmu ?" Ikut menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu, kini Kris sudah mengumpulkan kepercayaan dirinya seperti biasa. Menatap Sehun yang masih tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

_Orang gila. _Batin Kris kesal.

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya semangat menjawab pertanyaan Kris. "Kemana dia ?"

Kris memutarkan bola matanya, "Sedang ada urusan, sana kau pulang sendiri saja" ucapnya lalu segera berbalik kembali memasuki kelas dan terhenti saat Sehun menarik tangannya. "Mana bisa begitu, katakan dimana Jongin"

Kris menghela nafas. "Sudah ku bilang ada urusan, Kau ti-"

"Kris, jangan ganggu Sehun" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat mengacaukan aksi berdebat kedua orang yang berbeda tinggi badan tersebut. Sehun yang melihat kedatangan Jongin segera menghambur ke pelukan kekasihnya. "Jongin.. Kris membully aku" lalu memalsukan tangisan yang sangat di buat-buat.

Sedangkan Kris dibuatnya menganga tidak percaya. "Apa ? Aku ? Tapi dia yang-"

"Sudah cukup" Jongin menjulurkan lima jarinya di depan wajah Kris menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

Saat itu Kris hanya mampu mengutuk, mengutuk sekeras-kerasnya bocah yang hanya cekikikan di pelukan Jongin tersebut. Sebelum memasuki kelas meninggalkan dua sejoli itu menyelesaikan masalahnya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang masalah, bukankah seharusnya Jongin sedang dalam masalah.

Ingat akan tujuannya kesini, yaitu untuk marah-marah, Sehun segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jongin! Kau kemana saja aku sudah menunggu lama, tahu!" Mulainya, menyilangkan lengan di dada dan berusaha tampak garang. Namun hanya di balas Jongin dengan menggaruk-garuk belakng lehernya yang Sehun yakin tidak gatal sama sekali. "Aku dari toilet.. tapi aku masih punya semacam urusan, jadi tak apa kan kalau kau pulang sendiri ?" Tanya Jongin risih. Risih Sehun semakin marah.

"Apa ?!" Ah, Sehun serasa _dejavu _mengucapkan satu kata itu dengan intonasi yang sama pula.

"Baby, ini sangat penting, please. Hanya sekali saja" Jongin mengelus pipi Sehun meminta pengertian dari sang kekasih, namun segera di tepis oleh Sehun.

Sehun mendengus sebal. "Yasudah. Aku minta jemput Luhan Hyung saja kalau begitu" lalu segera berbalik untuk segera pergi dari sana. Ia kesal.. sangat kesal pada Jongin sampai-sampai rasanya ingin bicara begitu.

Tapi tunggu.

Apa baru saja Sehun menyebut nama Luhan ? Dihadapan Jongin ? Oh astaga ia salah bicara!

Sehun segera membalikkan badannya. Menghadap ke arah Jongin yang masih berdiri diam disana.

"Maksudku.. aku.. akan naik bus" Guman Sehun berusaha membenarkan omongannya. Walau percuma saja.

Jongin tak merespon. Tatapan dingin itu lagi yang tampak di matanya. Sehun baru ingin kembali menuju ke arah Jongin, namun kekasihnya itu lebih dulu pergi dengan gelengan kepala dan tatapan kecewa yang makin membuat Sehun seribu kali merasa bersalah.

"Mulut bodoh.. ugh kenapa aku menyebut namanya" Kalau Sehun pada dasarnya bocah cengeng mungkin ia sudah menangis tersedu-sedu sekarang. Menangis karena menyesali perkataannga sendiri.

.

Namun semenyesal apa pun Sehun pulang dengan selamat adalah prioritas utama. Selamat dalam artian ada seseorang yang mengantarnya pulang, walau itu semua bisa di katakan _modus_ karena ia memang ingin di jemput oleh Luhan.

Hingga ia kini sudah duduk manis di mobil selingkuhannya tersebut. Dalam perjalanan menuju ke restoran sushi mewah yang sudah ingin Sehun kunjungi dari dulu.

"Bagaimana sekolah ?" Luhan yang masih sibuk memyetir memulai percakapan di antara mereka.

"Baik-baik saja, Hyung"

Hening.

Oke, ini sungguh _awkward._

"Kau mau bubble tea ?" Tanya Luhan kembali, tersenyum simpul saat melihat Sehun terlonjak senang hanya karena ia bertanya seperti itu.

"Mauu" ucap Sehun _aegyo, _akhirnya kembali pada sifat dasarnya jika sudah menyangkut minuman favorite. "Kita beli ya, Hyung ?" Pinta Sehun dengan memiring-miringkan kepalanya menghadap Luhan. Namun langsung menyerngit heran saat Luhan malah menggeleng. "Hyung tidak mau membelikan aku bubble tea ?"

"Tidak" ucap Luhan singkat, namun segera menambahkan. "Karena aku sudah beli untukmu, lihatlah ke belakang"

Dengan cepat Sehun menoleh ke kursi belakang, mendapati dua gelas bubble tea dengan rasa coklat dan vanilla yang dua-duanya merupakan daftar rasa favorite Sehun. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, ia mengambil kedua gelas bubble tea tersebut. "Hyung tidak mau kan ?" Tanya Sehun menyalahi aturan. Seharusnya kan "Hyung mau ?"

Ah, ini Bubble Tea ngomong-ngomong, mari kita maklumi saja sifatnya.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tersenyum memandang Sehun yang sedang menyeruput Bubble Teanya.

Duh, kalau punya selingkuhan yang pengertian seperti Luhan, rasa-rasanya jadi tidak menyesal telah berselingkuh. He he

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shootdanonymous.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menatap sebuah benda yang diidam-idamkannya sedari dulu. Benda yang baru sekarang bisa ia miliki. Ia akui benda ini ilegal, namun Jongin tidak peduli demi ingin memenuhi rasa ketertarikannya.

Jongin mengangkat benda tersebut di tangannya, memperhatikan dengan seksama tekstur kasarnya. Lalu mengarahkan pada Kris main-main.

"Angkat tangan, Mr. Wu. Anda saya tangkap" ucapnya lalu diikuti gelak tawa puas.

Kris hanya memutarkan mata. Ia tahu Jongin tengah senang karena telah mendapatkan benda itu, jadi ia biarkan saja. Saking senangnya Jongin, wajah muram yang sedari tadi di pasangnya setelah berbicara dengan Sehun kini sirna entah kemana.

"Berhati-hati saja, _dude. _Jangan sampai ketahuan appamu" saran Kris, membersihkan miliknya sendiri yang serupa dengan milik Jongin.

Yap, Jongin baru saja mendapatkan barang yang diinginkannya, sebuah Glock-17, yang ia idam-idamkan dari dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**A/N: banyak yang ngamuk, nggak terima sehun selingkuh haha... seneng saya buat kalian ngamuk ), tapi tenang kaihun shipper saya cuma bisa bilang tenang ya tenang semua akan indah pada akhirnya :v tulunq gampar saja anak ini.**

**Oke pertanyaan:**

**.ini mpreg ? No, baby. it's not.**

**.ada apa dengan call me baby ? Haha gapapa saya greget dengernya, mau daddy atau baby ga masalah. Tapi kalo daddy tuh rada... u kno what i mean )**

**.Barang yang pengen dibeli Jongin ? Ini dia baru terungkap, Glock-17, searching deh kalo penasaran kalo ga sih ya udah :D**

**.Latar belakang keluarga Jongin ? Belum terungkap. Tapi normal kok lengkap mami papinya, masalah kaya ngganya ya liat aja nanti.**

**That's all. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't Cheat On Me, Baby!**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Huang ZiTao, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing, Park Chanyeol, and Other.**

**Rated: T**

**Chaptered**

**Pair: KaiHun, HanHun**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Punya siapa coba**

**Summary: Sehun memiliki Jongin sebagai kekasih, si mantan preman sekolah. Inginnya Sehun meniti masa depan yang cerah dengannya, namun jika disuguhi oleh pengusaha muda nan kaya raya seperti Luhan apa mungkin Sehun bisa setia ?..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun meregangkan tubuhnya nyaman saat merasakan elusan halus di rambutnya. Ia menggeliat, dan perlahan membuka mata untuk melihat siapa sekiranya yang sedang bersamanya saat ini. Masih samar ia melihat sosok laki-laki dan langsung mengasumsikan bahwa itu seseorang yang memang seharian ini bersamanya,

"Luhan Hyung, masih disini ?"

Luhan -atau itu yang Sehun kira- diam, tidak menjawab sama sekali bahkan bersuara sedikit pun tidak, tangannya yang tadi bergerak-gerak mengelus kepala Sehun pun kini kian ikut terhenti.

Mengarahkan dua tangannya ke mata, ia menggosok kencang matanya hingga kini dapat melihat dengan jelas sesosok orang yang pahanya sedang ia gunakan sebagai bantalan ini.

Oh..

"J-Jongin ?" Ucap Sehun tergagap, ia segera bangun dan duduk tegap untuk menghadapi kekasihnya yang raut wajah kini tampak marah. "Luhan hyung.. kau bilang ?"

Sehun menunduk, tak bisa menjawab apapun atas pertanyaan Jongin, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada kekasihnya disini, Sehun pikir selama ini ia sedang bersama Luhan, mengingat Jongin tak bisa mengantarnya pulang lalu ia meminta Luhan menjemputnya dan berlanjutlah... sampai di kamar Sehun.

"Bukan begitu Jongin, aku.. maksudku-"

"Jadi kau benar-benar mengharapkan Luhan, eh ? Aku mengerti" Jongin berdiri dari duduknya semula, menatap Sehun rendah sehingga membuat sang kekasih -atau yang sebentar lagi akan berganti status menjadi mantan- mendongak dengan mata berair. Ia menggenggam tangan Jongin menghentikannya untuk beranjak pergi.

"Jongin, dengar dulu aku ti-"

Jongin menyentak tangan Sehun bahkan sebelum kekasihnya sempat berbicara, ia menoleh ke samping dan berdecak sebal. Menolak menatap mata berair Sehun jika pada akhirnya akan membuat ia memaafkan Sehun begitu saja. Kali ini tidak. Jangan harap.

"Aku mulai curiga dengan hubunganmu dan Luhan," lanjut Jongin, berjalan perlahan ke arah meja belajar Sehun dan duduk disana. Berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga jaraknya dengan sang kekasih. Sehun meremas ujung sofa, melirik ke samping dimana meja belajarnya berada sekaligus orang yang sedang duduk di atasnya. Bibirnya terbuka untuk menyampaikan sesuatu namun kemudian mengatup kembali, ia tidak sanggup berbicara, lagipula apa yang harus ia katakan ? Kecurigaan Jongin bukanlah _delusi _belaka.

"Tidak bisa menjawab ? Jadi aku benar ?" Jongin kembali menekan. Membuat Sehun tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk turun. Ia tidak cengeng. Tidak sama sekali. Walau ia menangis itu hanyalah air mata _palsu_ yang selalu ia gunakan untuk meminta sesuatu. Kepada siapapun.

Namun kali ini, berbeda. Jauh berbeda. Ini masalah hubungannya dengan Jongin, ngomong-ngomong.

Jongin memainkan kukunya. Tampak diam namun ekspresi di wajahnya yang semakin mengeras itu mewakilkan betapa marahnya ia. Sehun membuatnya kesal sungguh, ia berharap Sehun dapat mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuktikan bahwa tuduhannya memanglah hanya tuduhan bukan fakta. Namun melihatnya yang tak dapat menjawab, Jongin bahkan tak perlu mendengar apapun selain menyimpulkan sendiri dan segera beranjak pergi.

"Jongin tunggu, aku bisa jelaskan" Dengan cepat, Sehun berdiri menghalangi jalan Jongin untuk keluar dari kamar ini.

Jongin hanya memutarkan bola mata saat melihat Sehun bercucuran air mata dihadapannya, ia tidak tega, itu pasti, namun well, tampaknya Jongin juga tak begitu peduli lagi.

"Disaat sudah seperti ini baru akan bicara... kenapa ? baru mendapat inspirasi mengarang cerita kepadaku ?" Jongin berdecih mencemooh. "_Klise_" ucapnya sengit tepat di depan wajah Sehun. Membuat sang kekasih menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya. Sungguh Sehun nyaris tak bisa melihat Jongin-_nya _sama sekali pada pria ini. Seperti orang lain.

"Kenapa kau.. seperti ini ?" Cicit Sehun berusaha menyentuh pipi Jongin namun ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang kekasih dengan menjauhkan wajahnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, Oh Sehun. Kenapa kau seperti ini ?" Tanya Jongin balik, sehingga menyadarkan Sehun. Ialah yang bersalah disini, ia yang berselingkuh, kan ?

Memberi sedikit dorongan pada tubuh Sehun, Jongin segera berlalu pergi saat Sehun harus tergeser secara paksa. Namun sebelum Jongin benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu, ia berbalik menatap Sehun datar yang hanya dapat mengeluarkan air matanya tanpa bersuara.

"Ngomong-ngomong... kita berakhir"

Sehun tersentak mendengar bantingan kuat dari pintu kamarnya, terdiam kaku mendengar langkah kaki Jongin yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari pintu.

"Jongin..." bisiknya, perlahan membawa dirinya duduk di atas karpet. "Jongin" isaknya lagi, meremas erat karpet berbulu tebal di bawahnya sehingga membuat buku-buku jari Sehun memutih.

"JONGIN!"

"Sehun"

"JONGIN"

"Sehun, bangunlah"

Sehun membuka mata secara paksa saat merasakan tepukan halus di pipinya. Matanya mencari-cari liar asal suara tersebut dan langsung bertemu pandang dengan manik coklat madu Luhan. Iya Luhan. Dan bukan Jongin. Yang mana artinya... itu semua hanyalah mimpi.

"Luhan hyung ?"

"Ini hyung Sehun, tenanglah" Luhan dengan penuh perhatian membawa tubuh tegang Sehun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Mencium kening kekasih barunya itu berkali-kali berusaha menenangkan. "Baik-baik saja, sayang ?" Bisik Luhan pelan. Sehun mengangguk, perlahan dapat menenangkan dirinya dengan Luhan yang terus-terusan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan.

"Ingin cerita denganku ?" Tanya Luhan setelah beberapa menit berpelukan. Sehun memejamkan mata, ia tak yakin menceritakan mimpinya adalah hal yang benar. "Tidak apa-apa, Sehun. Lagipula aku sudah tahu siapa yang kau mimpikan" Ucap Luhan lagi, membuat Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya menghadap sang kekasih.

"Hyung tahu ?"

Luhan mengangguk singkat. "Kau meneriakkan namanya cukup keras, ngomong-ngomong" lanjutnya lagi diikuti dengan kekehan kecil. "Dan wajahmu tampak lucu saat bermimpi buruk, eh ?" Sehun tersenyum untuk sesaat mendengar -entah pujian atau malah ejekan dari Luhan.

"Hyung tidak marah ?"

"Marah karena kau memimpikannya ? _Nah_" Luhan menggelengkan kepala, masih terkekeh kecil akan wajah bingung Sehun. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang cemburu karena hal seperti itu, Sehun" Luhan menyingkirkan helaian rambut Sehun yang sedikit menutupi matanya. "Dan mimpimu ?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Menatap sabar ke arah Sehun yang masih tampak berdebat dengan _innernya _antara ingin memberitahukan Luhan atau tidak.

"Di mimpiku, Jongin mengetahui hubungan kita, dan dia.. dia pergi dan berkata hubungan ku dengannya sudah berakhir... rasanya sangat nyata. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, Hyung." Luhan sekali lagi mengecup keningnya mendengar hal tersebut. Tampak diam dan tenang, hingga membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya apakah yang sebenarnya sedang ia pikirkan.

"Hyung... benar tidak marah ?" Tanya Sehun lagi, menangkup pipi Luhan yang kembali menggeleng pelan. "Well, sebenarnya yang kau katakan barusan juga tidak membuatku senang ngomong-ngomong" ucap Luhan diiringi senyum masam. Walau bagaimanapun ia juga mencintai Sehun, oke ? Luhan ingin Sehun menjadi miliknya saja, namun kondisi tampaknya berkata lain.

"Maaf ya, Hyung" Ucap Sehun sungguh-sungguh. Merasa tak enak hati pada seseorang yang juga berstatus kekasihnya ini.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia sekali lagi mengecup kening Sehun singkat sebelum mengatakan, "Aku harus pergi sekarang, pekerjaan menunggu" Luhan bangkit berdiri diikuti oleh Sehun.

"Aku pasti sudah menyita waktumu ya" ucap Sehun kembali merasa tak enak hati.

Luhan meletakkan jemarinya di dagu, memasang pose berfikir yang terlihat... tampan ?

"Bagaimana ya... sebenarnya memang iya. Tapi kalau dengan Sehun rasanya mau menghabiskan seluruh hidup pun tidak masalah"

Sehun memutarkan bola matanya mendengar ucapan gombal dari Luhan, namun sedetik berikutnya diikuti dengan kekehan kecil.

Ia jadi geli sendiri, ternyata pengusaha muda kaya raya yang terkesan _strict _ini pun bisa bertingkah gombal layaknya bocah SMA.

Setelah mengantar Luhan hingga ke depan dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal satu sama lain. Sehun kembali ke kamarnya, mengambil ponsel di atas meja kecil sebelum menekan _Speed dial _nomor 4 di keypad. Ngomong-ngomong _Speed dial_ 4 adalah nomor Jongin, yang pertama sampai ketiga diisi oleh kedua orang tuanya berikut sahabat dekatnya, Baekhyun. Barulah setelah itu Jongin, kekasihnya. Dan iya, Sehun ingin menghubungi Jongin. Sangat-sangat ingin mendengar suara kekasihnya itu yang begitu berat dan terkadang terdengar seperti orang mengantuk dan-

_"Hmm"_

"Jongin ?"

_"Siapa lagi"_

Sehun meringis mendengar nada sinis itu dari Jongin, ia simpulkan bahwa kekasihnya masih marah atas kejadian di sekolah.

"Jongin.. um aku ingin bicara"

_"Cepatlah, aku sibuk"_

"... sibuk apa ?"

_"Main game"_

Jika saja Jongin tak sedang marah padanya, Sehun pasti sudah memarahinya lebih dulu yang lebih memilih game daripada kekasih.

"Aku rindu kamu, Jongin"

_"Oh ya ? Kenapa tidak bersama Luhan hyungmu saja"_

Sehun terdiam, kenyataannya Luhan baru saja pulang setelah seharian menghabiskan waktu dengannya.

"Jongin, aku minta maaf"

_"Hm"_

"Aku.. ke rumahmu ya"

_"Terserah" _

Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari terlinga saat Jongin sudah lebih dulu mematikan sambungan mereka. Ia menghela nafas, bangkit berdiri dan mengganti bajunya menjadi pakaian yang lebih menarik. Sehun akan menemui Jongin, dan minta maaf langsung. Ya, itu pasti. Ia tak akan tahan jika Jongin marah padanya.

.

.

.

Shootdanonymous

.

.

.

Jongin memutuskan sambungan telfon dari Sehun begitu mendengar sang kekasih akan berkunjung dan buru-buru beranjak dari tempatnya yang sedang bermain game dengan bersandar di sisi kasur. Ia mengambil _Glock-17 _kesayangan yang sedang tergeletak manis di tempat tidur. Mencari-cari dimana sekiranya tempat yang paling pas untuk menyembunyikan _Glock-17 _nya itu. Well, ia tentunya tak mau jika Sehun sampai tahu tentang hobi barunya ini.

"Dimana dimana -_shit_" Jongin terlonjak kaget saat membuka lemari atas dan dihadiahi dengan seekor laba-laba yang keluar dari sana dan merayap ditangannya. Sepertinya ia harus ingat untuk menuruti kata-kata eommanya tentang menjaga kebersihan kamar.

"Ah disini" Perlahan Jongin meletakkan senjata api itu di sebuah kotak sebelum meletakkan kotak tersebut di ujung laci yang penuh dengan tisu. Iya tisu. Tisu bekas yang sangat banyak.

Jangan tanyakan bekas apakah tisu itu. Jongin hanya bisa bilang bahwa ia adalah remaja sehat yang masih memiliki hormon menggebu-gebu.

Ia kembali pada PlayStation 3 nya untuk melanjutkan game _Battlefield. _Tinggal menunggu Sehun datang dan bersikap acuh. Karena bagaimanapun ia tetap marah pada Sehun atas kejadian di sekolah. Sangat marah sampai rasanya ingin menghajar siapapun yang ia lihat waktu itu, Kris contohnya, namun berkat hobi barunya yang kini dapat tercapai, Jongin bisa sedikit lebih menahan amarah itu.

Ia terus bermain, cukup lama sebenarnya, tampak jelas sedang gelisah tapi berusaha fokus dalam permainan.

"Jongin"

Merasa terpanggil, ia melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya sebentar lalu kembali memusatkan perhatian pada layar tv untuk melanjutkan gamenya. Tanpa melihat pun ia tahu itu siapa.

Yang merasa diacuhi oleh pemilik kamar menunduk, namun serta merta masuk ke dalam kamar berukuran tak lebih besar dari kamarnya tersebut dengan banyak poster yang mengelilingi dinding. Dapat dibilang kamar Jongin adalah gambaran kamar seorang remaja berandalan sejati. Dengan pakaian yang berserakan di sana-sini, tisu bekas yang Sehun paham betul digunakan untuk apa, serta kaset video game yang entah sudah rusak atau belum berada dimana-mana.

Sekali lagi, jika saja Jongin sedang tidak marah padanya, Sehun mungkin akan lebih dulu menceramahi kekasihnya tentang pentingnya menjaga kebersihan kamar.

"Hey" sapa Sehun pelan saat ia ikut duduk di samping Jongin.

Jongin melirik ke arah Sehun yang terus menatapnya. Duduk dengan memeluk lutut yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat kecil sehingga ia harus mendongak untuk dapat menatap wajah Jongin.

Jongin benci Sehun yang seperti itu, sangat benci, ia benci karena Sehun terlihat seperti kelinci kecil yang kedinginan menanti untuk dipeluk, dan sialan itu menggemaskan.

Namun ia harus kontrol kali ini, jangan sampai luluh hanya karena sedikit _aegyo _atau ia hanya akan berakhir menjadi kekasih lembek dan tidak tegas. Yang mana tidak bisa dibiarkan karena Sehun harus benar-benar diberi pelajaran akan kesalahannya. Benar, kan ?

"Mau apa ?" Jongin bertanya tegas, membuat Sehun yang tadinya sudah mengumpulkan kepercayaan diri untuk bicara menjadi menyusut seketika.

"Aku ingin bicara"

"Bicara saja"

"Jongin" Perlahan Sehun merubah posisinya, bertumpu pada kedua lutut, takut-takut memeluk leher Jongin dari samping, melesakkan wajahnya di rambut sang kekasih. Ia merindukan Jongin, sangat. Entah karena apa namun ia hanya benar-benar rindu.

Jongin, well.. Jongin tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Marahkah ? Atau senang ? Ia tak tahu namun perasaan ingin merengkuh tubuh kurus kekasihnya sangatlah kuat. Sehingga membuat Jongin harus menggenggam erat _joystick_ pada PlayStation untuk menahan keinginannya yang satu itu. Belum lagi mau tak mau harus mencium wanginya leher putih Sehun yang memabukkan. Untunglah, tak lama kemudian Sehun melepaskan pelukannya.

Jongin memperhatikan gerak-gerik kekasihnya yang tampak kaku, kemungkinan karena tidak mendapat pelukan balik darinya. Namun Sehun masih bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, dengan sebelah tangan yang berpegangan pada pundak Jongin. Entahlah Sehun berusaha menggodanya atau apa. Karenya yang jelas Jongin mulai tak bisa bertahan dengan sikap acuhnya lebih lama lagi. Ya, ia memang tidak bisa jika mengacuhkan Sehun. Karena bocah itu terlalu menarik untuk hanya dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Aku minta maaf... yang di sekolah" Mulai Sehun, membentuk lingkaran dengan jarinya di bagian pundak Jongin yang tak tertutupi kain mengingat ia tengah menggunakan _singlet. _Well, beruntung malam ini ia memakai sehelai kain di badannya, jika hari lain mungkin ia hanya akan menggunakan boxer. Gerakan pelan Sehun yang terkesan polos namun juga menggoda membuat Jongin menatap tajam Sehun -yang berusaha menghindari tatapannya-. Ia tahu, ini cara Sehun untuk memujuknya.

"Kau pulang bersama Luhan ?" Tanya Jongin sengit, menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sehun untuk menjauh dari pundaknya. Ia sedang dalam kondisi marah _for god sake_. Dan Sehun menggodanya begini tidak membuat keadaan semakin baik.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, lalu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, mana mungkin! Aku.. aku naik bus" ucap Sehun meninggi namun terdengar berbisik di akhir kalimat. Entah hanya Jongin, namun ia dapat menangkap keraguan dalam suara kekasihnya ini.

"Benar ?" Tanya Jongin memastikan.

Sehun kembali mengangguk. Mimik wajahnya sedih dan memelas. "Habisnya Jongin tidak bisa pulang bersama kan, padahal aku sudah tunggu" ucapnya diiringi kerutan kecil di bibir, membawa kembali tangannya untuk mengitari leher Jongin.

"Jadi aku marah dan berkata seperti itu, biar Jongin tau rasa saja sebenarnya... tapi aku menyesal, tidak seharunya mengucapkan hal itu" kali ini Sehun mencicit lembut, mengeluarkan nada bicara andalannya yang biasa ia gunakan untuk meminta sesuatu. Jongin jadi mabuk kepayang di buatnya. Tidak tahan untuk segera _cuddle-cuddle _dengan kekasih yang senang menggodanya ini.

"Yasudah, jangan ulangi" ucap Jongin lagi. Mengambil _stick_ gamenya yang sempat terlupakan. Masih berakting acuh tak acuh padahal ingin segera menyentuh kekasihnya sana sini. Biar saja, biar Sehun yang mulai duluan kali ini.

Sehun, sesuai dengan yang sudah Jongin prediksikan, mengambil langkah pertama. Ia merebut _joystick _Jongin tidak kasar. Sadar masih merasa bersalah. Lalu mendudukan bokongnya di pangkuan Jongin. Tampak minta perhatian dari kekasihnya.

"Jongin masih mau main ?" Tanya Sehun 'polos'. Namun menyembunyikan _joystick _milik Jongin ke belakang tubuhnya.

"_Well_, iya. Tapi bagaimana bisa kalau _Joystick _Jongin Sehun sembunyikan" Jika ini permainan yang ingin di mainkan Sehun, maka Jongin akan dengan senang hati bergabung. Jarang-jarang melihat sisi Sehun yang sedang mengambil hatinya. Biasanya ia yang akan sibuk memujuk sana sini dikarenakan Sehun yang lebih sering marah padanya. Well, _Bottom_ memang seperti itu, _period._

Sehun mengangguk-angguk dengan menyuarakan 'hum' halus. "Main dengan Sehun saja, _yuk_"

Jongin hanya diam menahan seringaiannya yang selalu otomatis keluar jika melihat Sehun bertingkah _nyeleneh_ seperti ini. Melihat seberapa jauh ia akan bisa menggoda Jongin.

"Boleh"

Bahkan Jongin harus menahan geraman rendah saat Sehun terus memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Jongin, membuat tubuh mereka menempel tanpa jarak dengan kaki jenjang Sehun yang melingkari pinggangnya. Otomatis megurung tubuh sang kekasih di pelukanya dengan tangan yang melingkar pas di pinggang Sehun. Tidak menutup mata saat Sehun mempertemukan bibir mereka terlebih dulu, masih membiarkan Sehun berusaha sendirian dalam menciumnya.

Namun hanya saat Sehun menjilat bibirnyalah, baru ia ikut tergerak untuk membalas ciuman Sehun. Mendorong paksa lidah Sehun yang coba-coba memasuki rongga mulunya, berakhir dengan Sehun yang kembali dikuasai seperti biasa, sedikit kualahan saat Jongin tampak jelas mengeluarkan emosinya dalam ciuman kali ini. Pinggang Sehun mau tak mau harus menjadi korban remasan tangan Jongin karenanya.

"Jongin, makan malam sudah- oops"

Untuk kedua kalinya ciuman panas mereka harus terusik. Jongin mengerang protes pada ibunya yang hanya tersenyum-senyum memaklumi. Sedangkan Sehun, langsung panik berguling ke samping.

"Eomma aku kan sedang ciuman" protesnya pada sang eomma. Entah mengapa para ibu belakangan sangat suka mengganggu momennya dengan sang kekasih.

"Maaf maaf, eomma kan tidak tahu" ucap sang Ibu yang masih tersenyum. Berbanding terbalik dengan keluarga Sehun yang tampak tak terlalu senang akan hubungan mereka. Keluarga Jongin sangatlah mendukung, karena bagi mereka Sehun adalah hal terbaik yang Jongin dapatkan. Tidak salah mereka berfikir begitu. Berkat Sehun juga Jongin kini mengurangi kenakalannya. "Yasudah, sekarang makan malam. Nanti di lanjutkan lagi. Ayo Sehunnie, jangan disini terus, bahaya"

Sehun yang masih dalam keadaan malu serta memerah mengangguk dan menyambut tangan eomma Jongin yang mengarah ke arahnya. Masih merasa malu, mengikuti Nyonya Kim menuju ke ruang makan. Memberi Jongin tatapan penuh arti sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Jongin yang ditinggal, hanya dapat mengacak rambutnya kesal. Padahal sedikit, sedikit lagi mungkin ia bisa melihat sisi nakal lain dari kekasihnya. Namun, yah.. memang sangat di sayangakan.

Malas-malasan Jongin beranjak berdiri, berniat mengikuti sang kekasih dan eomma yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke ruang makan.

Setelah ini, Jongin sudah pasti tidak akan pernah lupa lagi untuk mengunci pintu dimanapun dan kapanpun ia berada saat sedang bersama Sehun. Lihat saja!

.

.

.

.

**Tbc.**

**Duh sori lama update, otak agak ngandat.** **Oke pertanyaaan. Eh tapi sebelumnya, Glock-17 itu udah tahu kan apa ? Senjata api, artinya, pistol. Iya yang buat tembak-tembakan. Sekalian aja tembakin saya rame-rame. Gpp :')**

**. Kapan ketahuannya Sehun selingkuh ? Tunggu tiba saatnya darl.**

**.Untuk apa beli Glock-17 ? hobi, biasa berandalan mainannya kan serem-serem. eh tapi ngaku deh itu salah satu alasan sih alasan lainnya saya kehabisan ide hiks :')**

**.Disini Jongin kaya ? Gimana ya, sebenernya normal, gak beda jauh dengan keluarga Sehun cuma ya agak lebih keluarga Sehun lah. Kalo Luhan baru kaya banget.**

**.Apa Jongin balas selingkuh ? Sayang sekali saya berencana hanya membuat Jongin seorang yang menderita, yang artinyaa.. tidak :***

**.Chap kemaren Jongin marah sama sehun ? Marah dung. Ya tapi gitu marah abal-abal.**

**.Kenapa orangtua Sehun keliatan lebih sering dirumah padahalkan sibuk ? E-e sebelumnya waktu jongin di marah tuan Oh itu secara gak langsung bilang kalo mereka mulai saat ngedenger sehun mabok akan berusaha ngawasin sehun dari pada pekerjaaan. Gitulah.**

**.Flashback pas pertama pacaran ? Ga kepikiran sih. Tapi kalo ada ide bolehlah saya usahain.**

**.Sehun gak nyesel selingkuh sama jongin ? Awalnya iya. Tapi Luhan is riiich men, pengertian lagi, gimana bisa nolak.**

**.Apakah nyuruh kaihun shipper untuk tenang itu hint ? Iya itu hint sayang pinter deh ;)**

**.Sehun lebih cinta siapa ? Jongin dong.**

**.Hanhun bener dijodohin ? Gimana ya, orang tua luhan sih maksanya gitu, orang tua sehun mah mau banget mantu luhan tapi gak mau maksa sehun.**

**Halah panjang banget ya. Thanks yang udah review, fav, follow. Jangan kapok :***


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't Cheat On Me, Baby!**

**Cast: Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Byun Baekhyun, Huang ZiTao, Do Kyungsoo, Zhang Yixing, Park Chanyeol, and Other.**

**Rated: T**

**Chaptered**

**Pair: KaiHun, HanHun**

**Warning: Yaoi, BL, Typo(s)**

**Disclaimer: Punya siapa coba**

**Summary: Sehun memiliki Jongin sebagai kekasih, si mantan preman sekolah. Inginnya Sehun meniti masa depan yang cerah dengannya, namun jika disuguhi oleh pengusaha muda nan kaya raya seperti Luhan apa mungkin Sehun bisa setia ?..**

**Gak suka jangan baca!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari sabtu. Sekolahnya libur. Yang biasa Sehun lakukan pada hari sabtu, ya tidur seharian.

Itu biasanya. Tapi kalau hari ini, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada guling dan kasur. Bagaimana lagi, Sehun tak dapat memejamkan matanya barang sedikitpun sejak ia terbangun pukul 5 pagi tadi. Lagipula bagaimana bisa jika sudah ada dua orang yang mengajaknya pergi pada hari yang sama. Hari sabtu ini. Di waktu yang berdekatan pula.

"Aih.. aku bisa gila!" Sehun memekik tertahan dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia merenung, menggigit bibirnya berkali-kali sebagai bentuk sedang berfikir keras. Kemudian meraba ponsel yang ia lempar sembarangan setelah melihat isinya beberapa jam yang lalu, Ia melihat lagi isi pesan masuk yang belum ia sentuh sama sekali itu. Tidak disentuh di sini maksudnya, di balas tidak, di lupakan juga tidak. Hh.

"Ikut Jongin atau Luhan Hyung ?" Mungkin memang benar ucapan Sehun saat ia mengatakan dirinya bisa gila. "Jawab aku pinku, kenapa diam saja ?!" Karena telah mengajak bicara seonggok boneka rilakkuma menggemaskan berwarna coklat dan pink.

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, bukan, bukan karena merasa diabaikan oleh sebuah _plushie. _Namun hanya sedang kembali merenungkan masalah yang dihadapinya saat ini.

Seperti yang sudah di katakan. Ada dua orang yang mengajaknya pergi kali ini. Bukan hanya pergi seperti jalan-jalan, nonton lalu pulang. Bukan.

Tapi lebih seperti, membawa perlengkapan, menempuh perjalanan panjang, menikmati pemandangan, baru pulang di malam hari atau bahkan keesokan harinya.

Luhan mengajaknya pergi ke villa yang baru ia beli. Dalam artian, ia mengajak Sehun sebagai teman meresmikan kediaman untuk berlibur tersebut. Siapa yang tidak merasa tersanjung di beri kesempatan seperti itu. Ya sebenarnya, ia saja yang melebih-lebihkan, tapi tetap saja Sehun merasa spesial. Sialnya, tanpa bertanya dimana atau kapan, Sehun sudah kelewat semangat menyetujui ajakan Luhan dan membalas pesan yang dikirim pada pukul 11 malam itu. Lalu pergi tidur.

Entah mengapa, mungkin memang alam semesta ingin menunjukkan sesuatu pada Sehun. Ia bangun jam 5 pagi, dan hal pertama yang dicarinya saat terbangun tentu saja ponsel. Yah, tanpa bisa dielakan lagi ia bangun-bangun sudah melihat pesan masuk dari Jongin yang mengajaknya pergi ke Jeju, dikirim satu jam setelah pesan dari Luhan pula.

Setelah memghabiskan kira-kira setengah jam untuk berguling-guling di kasur. Ia akhirnya berhasil memutuskan sesuatu. Sehun lalu dengan berat hati mengetikkan suatu balasan pada salah satu kekasihnya ini dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang sakit dan tak bisa pergi. Sudah terlalu sering berbohong, Sehun sampai tidak bisa merasa bersalah lagi.

Dengan mantap Sehun bangun, menuju ke kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan diri dan bersiap-siap.

.

Nada dering nyaring dari ponsel menghentikan kegiatan Sehun yang sedang berusaha keras memakai celana jeans. Mau tak mau ia berhenti, membiarkan celananya hanya berggantung sampai sepangkal paha.

"Halo"

_"Sudah siap, baby ? Aku di depan"_

Mendengar hal tersebut. Sehun kembali melanjutkan usahanya memakai celana. Sedikit kesusahan dikarenakan hanya memiliki satu tangan yang produktif.

"Iya iya. Aku sebentar lagi selesai"

Lalu mematikan sambungan untuk mempercepat waktu bersiap-siapnya.

...

"Lama sekali kekasihmu itu" gerutu Kris yang sedang duduk menyandar di kursi belakang, tertuju pada si pemilik kekasih yang sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di badan mobil.

Jongin tidak menjawab, ikut menggerutu karena keleletan kekasihnya dalam berkemas. Bolak-balik ia melihat jam di ponselnya yang menunjukkan jam 8 lewat. Sudah sedari tadi ia berdiri dengan wajah dungu seperti ini, namun Sehun tak kunjung muncul dihadapannya.

"Jongiiin..." Yang dipanggil menoleh cepat, mendapati kekasihnya yang berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arahnya.

Sehun memegang sebelah pundak Jongin, menunduk dengan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. Ia berlari kencang sekali tadi dari kamar menuju ke luar, minta izin saja hanya dengan teriak-teriak pada orangtuanya yang entah mendengar atau tidak. Salahnya juga yang sangat jarang berlari sehingga baru mengerahkan sedikit tenaga saja, sudah kelelahan bukan main.

"Ayo cepatlah, Sehun. Yang lain sudah menunggu" ucap Jongin tergesa, namun masih menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus-elus pundak Sehun yang naik turun.

"Hh. Iya.. t-tunggu sebentar... maksudmu yang lain ?" Sehun bertanya di sela nafas panjang pendeknya. Tidak mengerti sama sekali maksud omongan Jongin.

"Tentu saja teman-temanku, lihatlah mereka sudah menunggu" Jongin menggeser tubuhnya sedikit sehingga membuat Sehun mendapatkan akses penuh untuk melihat isi dalam mobil _metalic blue _tersebut -yang baru Sehun sadari milik Chanyeol-. Ia dapat melihat Kris yang memainkan ponselnya serta Chanyeol di kursi kemudi, Jongdae yang tampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan dua orang lagi yang tidak Sehun kenali.

"K-ku kira hanya kita berdua, Jongin!" Sehun protes pada sang kekasih, masih memandang tak percaya kepada banyaknya orang dalam satu mobil tersebut.

"Kalau hanya berdua, aku lebih pilih di kamar" ucap Jongin, terkesan penuh makna lalu segera membuka pintu dan sedikit mendorong Sehun untuk masuk. Mau tak mau Sehun harus terjerembab dengan tubuh Kris yang tak mau bergeser.

"Kris! Geser!" Perintah Sehun galak pada pria tinggi tersebut. Pasalnya ia jadi tak bisa masuk dengan benar karena Kris yang menghalang layaknya pohon tumbang di tengah jalan.

Yang disuruh geser mendengus. "Enak saja, aku tidak mau di tengah!"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap Jongin memelas yang sudah pasang tempat di kursi depan. Sedangkan Jongin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kejadian tersebut hanya menghela nafas.

"Lompati saja Kris, oke ?" Sarannya bak orang terbijak di dunia. Ck, jika hanya itu _sih_ Sehun juga tahu, tapi maunya Sehun kan, duduk di dekat jendela.

Namun tak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Yah, mungkin minta Jongdae tukar tempat saja setelah selesai melompati Kris. Yang mana sangat susah karena tubuh Kris sangat tinggi dan memakan banyak tempat.

"Awas saja kau" geramnya pada Kris saat sedang berusaha merangkak melewatinya. Dan menghela nafas lega begitu sudah dapat duduk dengan nyaman di tengah.

Mobil mulai berjalan dan Sehun memulai aksinya untuk merayu Jongdae suapaya mau tukar tempat. "Jongdae mau tukar tempat tid-"

Sebuah telapak tangan menempel di mulut Sehun sebelum ia bahkan selesai bicara.

"Sudah ya ngobrolnya, aku tidur dulu" lalu pasang posisi menyandar di jendela.

Sehun kembali dibuat menganga oleh Jongdae, ngobrol dia bilang, Sehun belum selesai bicara saja sudah ia bekap, dan menggunakan cara pura-pura tidur seperti ini, sungguh menyebalkan.

"Jongin, kenapa kau di depan, _sih _?" Kembali Sehun menyuarakan protes atas ketidaknyamanan yang ditimpanya saat ini. Pelampiasannya, tidak lain adalah kekasih sendiri.

Jongin menoleh, menggapai kepala Sehun untuk ia elus-elus.

"Aku yang minta, Sehun. Habisnya aku tidak punya teman bicara nanti" Belum sempat Jongin membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menimpali.

"Kan ada Kris, Jongdae juga ada" ucap Sehun nyaris merengek kalau saja ia tak ingat tempat.

"Kris mana mau menanggapi omongan ku, Jongdae dari sebelum pergi juga sudah berpesan ingin tidur" tambah Chanyeol lagi.

Sehun memandang Jongin murung. Sebelum kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan bersidekap.

Jika begini, sedikitnya Sehun merasa menyesal telah memilih ikut Jongin daripada Luhan. Maksud hatinya kan ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Jongin. Tapi malah harus terjebak di mobil pengap dengan teman-teman berandalan kekasihnya yang menyebalkan ini.

"Hyung... hyung" Sentuhan kecil tiba-tiba di bahu membuat Sehun terkesiap. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Dan mendapati dua orang yang Sehun tak kenal tersebut sedang memandang penasaran ke arahnya.

"Huh ? Ada apa ?" Tanya Sehun heran.

Kedua bocah tersebut tersenyum, lalu salah satunya berbicara. "Jadi ini ya Sehun yang pacarnya Jongin Hyung ?" Tanya yang berambut pirang tampak penasaran.

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku kenal kalian tidak ya ?" Kini Sehun mulai penasaran dengan kedua bocah tersebut. Sampai-sampai membalikkan badannya untuk berbicara lebih nyaman dengan mereka.

"Kau tidak kenal, baby. Mereka adik kelas, sepupu Chanyeol" sahut Jongin dari depan.

"Ah, pantas saja kalian tampak menggemaskan" Mereka benar-benar menggemaskan jujur saja.

Keduanya tersenyum malu. "Hyung juga menggemaskan" ucap yang rambut hitam masih malu-malu.

Sehun ikut tersenyum, tampaknya perjalanan ini tidak akan berakhir buruk jika ada dua orang yang tampak tak menyebalkan sama sekali ini bersamanya.

"Jongin, pacarmu menggoda bocah"

Sehun yang sedang tersenyum-senyum bersama kedua bocah tersebut dibuatnya merengut. Ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan sengit yang masih tampak sibuk dengan ponsel, mengangkat jari telunjuk dan menusuk-nusuk kejam dada pria tersebut.

"Apa katamu, ha ?"

Kris menggenggam tangan Sehun. Menjauhkan jari langsing namun panjang itu dari dadanya. Seolah tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia tak menjawab dan bahkan kini sudah sibuk memasang earphone.

Sehun menghela nafas. Memilih untuk tak memperdulikan omongan Kris agar tak memperpanjang masalah. Lalu kembali memusatkan diri pada dua bocah tersebut.

"Nama kalian siapa ?"

"Aku Taehyung, dan ini Jungkook" Yang berambut pirang, Taehyung, memperkenalkan dirinya sekaligus temannya.

Sehun mengangguk, kembali tersenyum manis.

"Kenapa kalian bisa disini ?"

"Kami ingin gabung kelompoknya Kris Hyung, makanya kami minta ikut" Kali ini Jungkook menjawab, melirik sedikit pada Kris yang sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan sedikit mengangguk-anggukan kepala, kemungkinan mendengar lagu.

"Sehun Hyung berani sekali ya dengan Kris Hyung" tambahnya pelan. Takut yang dibicarakan mendengar.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Kenapa kalian ingin masuk kelompok berandalan begini, huh ? Tidak baik tahu" Titah Sehun tanpa mengecilkan volume suaranya, seolah di dalam mobil tersebut tidak ada orang-orang yang sedang dibicarakan. Bahkan Chanyeol yang sudah teriak protes tak terima saja tidak ia pedulikan. Untungnya, sang ketua masih mendengar lagu menggunakan _earphone_ sehingga ia tak mendengar omongan Sehun.

"Geng mereka adalah yang paling keren di sekolah, Hyung! Kami sangat ingin jadi salah satunya" Taehyung ngotot sehingga membuat Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi kan, kalian baru kelas satu, sedangkan mereka kelas 3, mana bisa masuk begitu saja" tungkas Sehun lagi, berusaha meyakinkan kedua bocah yang tampak polos ini untuk tak terjerumus dalam pergaulan tidak baik. Padahal kelompok tidak baik yang dibicarakannya ini beranggotakan kekasihnya sendiri. Dan ia pun secara tak langsung sudah sering bergaul dengan kelompok ini berkat Jongin.

"Mereka bisa mulai jadi pembawa tas kami" sahut Jongin lagi yang tampaknya ikut menyimak percakapan diantara ketiga orang tersebut, meninggalkan Chanyeol nyaris mengerang frustasi karena ia baru saja mengajak Jongin berbicara namun sahabatnya malah tidak memperdulikan dengan menanggapi omongan orang lain.

Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Jongin menoleh cepat. "Jongin kau kejam sekali, kasihan mereka!" Ucapnya tak terima.

"Tidak masalah, Sehun Hyung. Kan semuanya harus dimulai dari bawah" Jungkook tersenyum meyakinkan sehingga membuat Sehun berbinar memandangnya.

"Iya! Yang penting kan kami kelak bisa jadi penerus geng Kris Hyung" Tambah Taehyung semangat, di hadiahi tos dari temannya.

Sehun hanya dapat menghela nafas. Jangan bilang ia tidak berusaha mengingatkan, ya.

"Bicara lagi kalian bertiga ku tendang lewat jendela"

Sehun, Taehyung, Jungkook terdiam. Bersamaan menoleh pada sosok pria tampan dengan earphone dan mata yang terpejam. Lalu dengan cepat kembali pada posisi duduk masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shootdanonymous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun! Kau menginjak kaki ku!" Adalah suara rintihan dari seorang pria tinggi yang baru saja di sambar seorang bocah kurus, sehingga membuat kakinya terinjak.

Si bocah tengah berlari kegirangan menuju villa berukuran tidak terlalu besar. Terkapar di teras kayu tersebut dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Udara segar.. udara segar" racaunya, menghirup kasar udara di sekitarnya bak orang yang telah terperangkap di tempat pengap puluhan tahun.

"Itu kotor, Sehun" suara Jongin dapat terdengar berikutnya diikuti dengan kedua tangan yang menarik bangun pinggang Sehun, mau tak mau membuatnya ikut berdiri di samping Jongin.

"Aku lelah tahu" ucap Sehun merengut, mengalungkan lengannya di leher Jongin sebagai tumpuan berdiri.

Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan kunci setelah beberapa saat berhasil membuka pintu villa yang di dominasi dengan kayu tersebut.

"Hanya ada dua kamar, tapi kita juga bisa mengambil sofa" ucap Chanyeol selaku keponakan dari pemilik villa saat mereka mulai masuk.

"Taehyung dan Jungkook ambil sofa" ucap -atau lebih seperti perintah Kris pada kedua bocah tersebut. Disambut dengan anggukan antusias dari keduanya, mereka langsung menuju arah sofa dan menghidupkan televisi. Samar-samar Sehun dapat mendengar Taehyung berbicara, "Lumayan, bisa nontom sampai pagi"

"Kai, kau ingin sekamar dengan Sehun ?" Tanya Kris. Dibalas dengan tatapan Jongin yang seolah memgatakan 'Duh, Jelas'. Lalu hanga mengangguk-angguk singkat.

"Kalau begitu kalian ambil kamar yang kecil, karena kami bertiga, kami ambil kamar utama" tambah Chanyeol menunjuk pada kamar di sebelah kirinya dengan pintu kayu juga. Diiringi gumanan Jongdae yang mengatakan ia ingin lanjut tidur. Entahlah ada apa dengan pria itu, Sehun hanya menyimpulkan ia habis mabuk semalaman.

Jongin tanpa membuang waktu menarik tangan Sehun menuju ke kamar mereka. Sehun yang kelelahan hanya dapat terseok-seok memgikuti langkah Jongin. Ia hanya ingin tidur saat ini, mungkin 10 menit atau lebih, barulah setelah itu main di pantai atau melakukan kegiatan lainnya yang menyenangkan.

Di kamar yang minimalis namun modern itu Sehun langsung membaringkan tubuh. Tidak perduli badannya yang terasa lengket atau bahkan kaus kakinya yang bahkan belum sempat ia lepas. "Sehun jangan langsung tidur"

Sehun melirik pada kekasihnya yang sedang melepas celana jeans yang ia kenakan, sehingga hanya menunjukkan satu-satunya kain yang ada ditubuhnya berupa boxer hitam polos. "Aku ngantuk, Jongin" keluh Sehun, berpindah posisi telentang dengan tangan yang berusaha menggapai-gapai kakinya ingin melepas kaus kaki.

Decakan halus Jongin keluarkan selagi berjalan mendekati Sehun yang hampir terlihat seperti orang mabuk berat. "Begini saja tidak bisa" gumannya, perlahan melepas kaus kaki bergambar lucu milik Sehun.

Jongin merangkak ke atas Sehun dengan sepasang kaus kaki yang ia pegang di tangannya. Mereka hanya diam, bertatap-tatapan, dengan Jongin yang menatap Sehun serius dan di balas Sehun dengan tatapan mengantuk.

"Jauh-jauh sana! Kau itu sudah seperti bintang porno, tahu"

Jongin menyeringai, mendaratkan bibirnya di pipi Sehun. "Tidak apa-apa, bintang porno hanya untuk Oh Sehun" bisiknya sengaja menyentuh daun telinga Sehun dengan bibirnya.

"Ish, mesum" Sehun menguap malas dan mengubah posisinya menjadi miring, lama-lama ia jadi salah tingkah jika dipandangi dengan tatapan seperti itu oleh Jongin. "Sebaiknya mandi sekarang, baby" bisik Jongin lembut, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun dan memeluk pinggng ramping itu erat. Sesekali memberi kecupan ringan di bagian sensitif leher kekasihnya.

Merasa terganggu, Sehun menggerutu. Menutupi bagian lehernya dengan telapak tangan dengan harapan dapat membuat Jongin berhenti. "Jongin, jangan ganggu" keluh Sehun menggeser-geser tubuhnya menjauh dari sang kekasih. Namun Jongin malah semakin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Sehun, membuat Sehun berdecak sebal dan menatap kesal ke arah Jongin. Sungguh, ia sudah serasa ingin mengikat tubuh Jongin di pilar atau apapun agar tidak dekat-dekat dengannya.

Bukannya Sehun tidak suka jika dekat-dekat dengan Jongin, hanya saja Jongin yang hanya mengenakan boxer ketat dengan tubuh yang begitu melekat dengannya. Dan mendapat sedikit sentuhan di bagian bawah, sungguh bukanlah ide yang baik saat ini.

"Iya aku mandi setelah kau, yasudah sana"

Jongin tersenyum sebelum memberi kecupan singkat di pipi Sehun. Lalu segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tersebut. Meninggalkan Sehun nyaris sesak nafas akan keintiman yang mereka lakukan barusan.

Yang tadi itu, benar-benar membuat Sehun gugup. Untung tidak kelepasan dan malah merespon tindakan-tindakan 'kode' dari Jongin barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shootdanonymous

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan di bibir pantai dengan kaki yang menendang-nendang malas pasir putih di sekitarnya. Tekadang berjongkok untuk memungut kerang berbentuk unik yang menarik perhatiannya. Malam-malam, dan sendirian.

Ia sedang melarikan diri. Iya, sungguhan melarikan diri dari villa yang sekarang penuh dengan laki-laki mabuk. Sebenarnya, Sehun ingin ikut. Maksudnya ikut mabuk. Tapi titah ayahnya beberapa minggu yang lalu masih terlalu terngiang jelas di kepalanya sehingga membuat dirinya sanggup menolak minuman keras itu. Tapi ia jadi khawatir dengan nasib Taehyung dan Jungkook, apakah kedua bocah itu berhasil kabur atau malah berakhir mabuk bersama geng berandalan tersebut. Sehun hanya dapat mendoakan yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Jongin, kekasih berkulit tan Sehun itu termakan hasutan teman-temannya sehingga ikut menikmati minuman beralkohol. Ia kesal dengan Jongin, dan itu sudah pasti. Jelas-jelas ia berjanji untuk tidak akan menyentuh minuman keras itu atau pergi ke klub malam lagi. Namun malam ini ? Janji ya hanya tinggal omongan, Sehun tak tahu lagi harus bereaksi seperti apa saat Jongin sadar nanti.

Jadilah saat ini Sehun lebih memilih menikmati angin malam di tepi pantai dan pemandangan indah lampu dari villa-villa di sekitar.

Jika sedang kesal dengan kelakuan Jongin begini, rasa-rasanya jadi merindukan Luhan yang sangat perhatian dan pastinya tidak bertingkah 'nakal' seperti Jongin. Mungkin jika ia memutuskan untuk ikut Luhan, Sehun sudah hengkang-hengkang kaki di villa mewah dengan Tv super besar.

Sehun bahkan tak tahu dimana keberadaan Luhan sekarang. Setelah mengirim pesan balasan yang mengatakan dirinya tak bisa ikut, Luhan tidak membalas apapun lagi. Membuat ia khawatir akan kemungkinan Luhan marah padanya.

Lelah berjalan, Sehun duduk di kursi pantai untuk beristirahat sejenak, lama-lama kakinya jadi pegal. Mungkin berbaring sebentar disini tidak masalah. Sehun membawa jaket tebal sehingga sedikitnya bisa menghalau angin malam masuk ke tubuhnya. Ia mengambil ponsel di saku celana, mengunjungi website favorite untuk mengusir kebosanan, sampai telinganya menangkap suara familiar seseorang yang sedang berbicara. Sehun menoleh kesekitarnya, namun hanya melihat beberapa orang yang tak dikenal berlalu larang, lalu suara familiar tersebut terdengar lagi, kali ini terdengar nyaring tampak dari nadanya sedang marah, Sehun menoleh cepat ke arah belakang, samar-samar melihat seseorang berkemeja putih yang tampak sedang menelfon.

Suara itu, Sehun sangat kenal. Namun sayang ia tak dapat melihat karena minimnya cahaya di sekitar sini, membuat Sehun tak dapat memastikan jika orang tersebut merupakan orang yang sama dengan yang ia pikirkan. Tetapi sedetik berikutnya Sehun dibuat tertegun saat pria tersebut selesai menelfon dan kini tampak sedang mengutak-atik ponselnya dengan sedikit menggerutu. Kini Sehun dapat mengenali dengan pasti siapakah orang tersebut berkat layar ponsel yang menyinari wajahnya, pantas jika ia merasa familiar dengan suara itu, karena pemilik suara sendiri merupakan orang yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Reflek, bibir Sehun menggumankan nama dari pria berkemeja putih tersebut pelan. Namun pria itu malah beranjak berdiri tampak ingin pergi sehingga membuat Sehun panik dan langsung meneriakkan namanya,

"Luhan Hyung!"

"Huh ?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shootdanonymous**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Untung kita bisa kabur, ini semua gara-gara kau _sih_!"

"Hah ? Kenapa aku ?"

"Iya karena kau malah memancing Jongin Hyung untuk minum lagi, ia jadi malah menyuruh kita minum"

"Aku kan hanya iseng, tidak tahu kalau dia malah menantang kita duluan"

Jungkook menghela nafas. Tidak habis fikir dengan kelakuan temannya Taehyung yang melakukan tindakan nekat, dengan _watados_ mengatakan 'Hanya sanggup minum segitu, Hyung ?' pada Jongin yang hanya meminum tiga gelas pada saat itu. Berakhir dengan tatapan nyalang Jongin dan malah memaksa mereka untuk minum terlebih dahulu. Ungtungnya tindakan cepat Jungkook yang langsung menarik tangan Taehyung dengan alasan ingin mencari kerang di pantai menyelamatkan mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sadar Sehun Hyung sudah lebih dulu kabur dari pada kita ?" Tanya Jungkook selagi mereka berjalan-jalan di tepi pantai.

Taehyung menggeleng dan menatap heran temannya. "Yang benar ? Aku terlalu terpesona dengan kemampuan minum Jongdae Hyung, jadi tidak sadar"

"Iya, aku diam saja saat dia diam-diam keluar villa, wajahnya merengut terus, lucu _sih_, tapi menakutkan juga jika dilihat"

Taehyung berdecak merespon ucapan Jungkook. "Kau ini bicara apa" mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook yang tampak sedang membayangkan wajah merengut Sehun yang hampir-hampir membuatnya kabur sedari tadi. Apalagi saat tatapan sinisnya tidak sengaja menatap Jungkook. Hiih seram.

"J-jungkook, Jungkook!" Guncangan ganas yang begitu tiba-tiba dari Taehyung membuat hayalannya buyar seketika. Ia menatap kesal ke arah Taehyung, ingin memarahi namun ia urungkan saat melihat wajah terkejut temannya yang sedang mengarah pada... pada...

"S-sehun Hyung.. ?"

Taehyung membekap mulutnya cepat, menarik paksa dirinya untuk bersembunyi di balik kursi pantai yang keberadaannya tidak jauh dari tempat ia melihat Sehun, bersama orang lain, jangan kira ini adalah hal yang normal, karena menemui Sehun yang jelas-jelas memiliki kekasih sedang berciuman dengan pria lain adalah berita besar.

"Berikan ponsel mu, cepat cepat!"

Jungkook menggeledah kantung celananya panik saat Taehyung menulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Segera menyerahkan ponsel berwarna putih miliknya.

"Kau mau apa ?" Bisik Jungkook saat Taehyung membuka aplikasi kamera.

"Tentu saja mengambil foto mereka berciuman" Taehyung menjawab cepat, dengan lihai mengambil foto semahir mungkin dan berusaha agar tak terlalu jelas dengan sinar kamera yang terang benderang.

"Untuk apa kau foto mereka ?" Jungkook disini masih bingung akan maksud Taehyung, apakah temannya ini penggemar dadakan Sehun atau ia memang orang cabul ?

"Nanti kita perlihatkan pada Jongin Hyung"

"Apa ?! Kau gila ? Hubungan mereka bisa hancur"

Jungkook berusaha mengambil ponselnya dari Taehyung namun segera di halang oleh temannya.

"Dengan ini kita bisa langsung masuk ke dalam kelomlok mereka, kau tahu. Jika kita memperlihatkan ini, Kris Hyung akan melihat bahwa kita setidaknya berhasil mendapatkan berita besar"

Jelas Taehyung, seketika berhenti memotret saat dilihatnya Sehun memutuskan ciuman dan tampak menolehkan kepalanya kemana-mana. Kemungkinan merasa curiga atas sinar dari kamera serta suara mereka berbicara yang agak meninggi.

"Astaga hampir saja" Taehyung mengelus dadanya saat bersandar di sisi kursi. Menoleh pada Jungkook yang menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan berbinar. "Kau pintar juga"

...

Sehun melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan Luhan saat dirasa ada cahaya yang mengenai retina matanya. Melihat sekeliling namun tak mendapati apapun.

"Ada apa, Sehun ?" Tanya Luhan khawatir, mengelus pipi Sehun dengan ibu jari sehingga menimbulkan semburat kemerahan di pipinya. Ia masih terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Luhan, Oke ?

"T-tidak ada"

_Mungkin hanya orang lain yang sedang berfoto._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**A/N: Posting di hari jumat, siapa tau berkah wkwk. Ini chapter terpanjang dari sebelumnya. Kepanjangan ? Apa kependekan ? Yaudah lah bingung gue. Ati-ati lo kecewa ntar. Langsung aja. Oh iya, jadi pertanyaan yg gue jawab cuma yang bener2 pertanyaan. Ngerti gak ? Gak ? Sama :/**

**. Ada scene nangis ? Ada, eh ada gak ya. Ada deh ada wkwk labil nih gue ._.**

**. Luhan pernah punya pacar minseok, dan sekarang gak suka lagi ? Pernah, dan iya gak suka lagi karena kayak yg udah gue tulis di chp sebelumnya, Luhan gak ngejalanin hubungan itu serius, mana harus ditinggal ke korea lagi kan.**

**. Tisu di pojokan bekas onani ? 100% benar.**

**. Gak suka Jongin ? ... dude, dia bias gue... oke pertama jangan dimasukin ke hati lah ff ini. Gue baca Sehun disiksa jongin alhamdulillah ga pernah ngira authornya benci sehun. Tapi gapapa namanya juga nanya ya, gue hargain lah )**

**. Lebih banyak hanhun.. kaihunnya mana ? Kaihunnya ada lol :v maksudnya ya gmna ya kok perasaan masih banyak kaihun loh. Tenang deh, bakal dibanyakin nanti.**

**. Sampai berapa Chapter ? 10 mungkin atau lebih dikit. Bentar lagi ditamatin deh kayaknya.**

**.Kapan ketahuan selingkuh ? Chp depan siap siap )**

**Oke itu aja pertanyaan yang bisa di jawab. Kalo ada yang ga kejawab maapin ye :(. Sebenernya review di chp ini gue paling seneng tapi males juga iya. Pertama review nya panjang2, terus bilang nungguin ff ini hampir tiap hari, diriku terhura nak :') dan ada yang baru nemu ff ini dan mau review dr 1 sampe 7, Atuhlah terhura bgt. Menurut kalian biasa aja ? Gapapa yang penting gue seneng. Yang udah dukung, yang review pendek atau panjang, follow, fav tengkyusomach cium :* semoga ga ngecewain.**


End file.
